The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake)
by Aerisuke
Summary: Twelve years ago, a great Civil War befell throughout the land of Hyrule. During the Civil War, Minato and Kushina died protecting both Hyrule and their son, Naruto. Twelve years later, Naruto is sent on a mission to save Hyrule from the forces of evil. Along the way, he will experience a lot of pain, suffering and overcome many trials. But the question is... can he do it?
1. Prologue

The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake). Prologue.

 **(Note: Hey everyone. It's Aerisuke here, again. A long time ago, I did a Naruto version of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time. However, I decided to do a remake so I can go back and see how much** **I've improved on my writing. I don't mean to brag, but I've gotten a lot better.** **So for this fanfic, I've decided to make a few minor changes, and you'll see why.** **Also, I will be doing remakes of some of my old fanfics because I thought they kind of stunk. Okay, not all of them. Hopefully this will make up for it. I'll try my best to work on it, and I'm sorry if it stinks. Anyway, without further ado, I hope you enjoy the Naruto remake of The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time.** **P.S. I can't believe it's been four years since I worked on this fanfic,** **:D** **)**

 **(*WARNING.* THE FOLLOWING FANFIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: OCARINA OF TIME. IF YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED THE GAME, PLEASE STOP READING NOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)**

 **Disclaimer:**  
 **I do not own Naruto or The Legend Of Zelda. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.**

 **Rated PG-13:  
** **For violence, profanity, and minor sexual content.**

Notes:  
 _Italics – Dreams, thoughts and flashbacks._

Cast:  
Naruto – Link  
Hinata – Zelda  
Neji – Sheik  
Kurenai – Impa  
Orochimaru – Ganondorf  
Navi – Herself  
Sakura – Saria  
Sasuke – Mido  
Tenten – Malon  
Kakashi – Talon  
Might Guy – Ingo  
Gaara – Darunia  
Lee – Guy's son  
Hiruzen (The Third Hokage) – Rauru  
Anko – Nabooru  
Itachi – Sasuke's brother|  
Fugaku & Mikoto – Itachi & Sasuke's parents  
Akamaru, Kiba, Konohamaru, Moegi, Sai & Shino – Themselves  
The Sand Ninja – Gorons  
The Water Ninja – Zoras  
The Sound Ninja – Gerudos  
Kabuto – Orochimaru's right-hand man  
Kizashi & Mebuki – Sakura's parents  
Kaepora Gaebora – Himself  
The guards of Hyrule Castle – Themselves  
The townspeople of Hyrule Castle Town Market – Themselves  
Iruka & Shizune – Naruto's adoptive parents  
Jiraiya & Tsunade – Shizune's parents and Naruto's adoptive grandparents  
The rest of the Kokiri children (excluding Mido and Saria) – Themselves  
Kankuro & Temari – Gaara's siblings  
Baki – Gaara's right-hand man  
Choji – Choza's son  
Shikamaru – Shikaku's son  
Choza – Choji's father  
Shikaku – Shikamaru's father  
Inoichi – King Zora  
The Great Deku Tree – Himself  
Hiashi (Hinata's father) - The King Of Hyrule  
Ino - Ruto  
The villagers of Kakariko Village - Themselves  
Minato & Kushina - Naruto's biological parents

* * *

Long ago, a great Civil War befell throughout the land of Hyrule. During the war, a woman escaped on horseback with her infant son, so he wouldn't be harmed.

While they were on their way, she remembered something that her husband told her.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

" _No, Minato! I won't let you die!" the woman screamed_ _, shaking her head furiously_ _with_ _tears streaming down her face._

 _Minato looked at his wife._

" _Kushina, just do what I say and go! Get Naruto out of here, or else you'll be killed!" he demanded._

 _"No! We're going with you!" she cried._

 _"Don't worry. I'll be fine," he spoke, walking up to her, running his fingers through her hair. "But if I don't make it out alive, promise me that you will look after Naruto."_

 _Kushina looked down at the ground, not meeting Minato's eyes._

" _Alright."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _Minato kissed Kushina one last time, and then kissed Naruto's forehead._

" _I love you,_ _Minato_ _."_

" _I love you too,_ _Kushina_ _."_

 _Minato unsheathed his sword and shield, opened the door,_ _got on his horse_ _and_ _went off to join his comrades._

 _She put her hands over her heart, and prayed silently._

" _Goddesses, please_ _watch over_ _us."_

 _End of flashback.._.

* * *

Minato's last words rang in Kushina's ears.

As she continued her journey, Kushina saw a wood up ahead and rode to it.

After getting off her horse, it began to whinny.

"Shh. It's alright," she soothed, carressing its mane, "Don't worry. I shall return momentarily."

As Kushina started to walk away from her horse, she looked behind her, watching the soldiers fight, and thought of Minato.

" _If_ _I don't make it out alive, promise me that you will look after Naruto."_

" _Minato. Be careful,"_ Kushina told herself.

She turned around, and continued walking inside the wood.

* * *

When Kushina got to the bridge, she tumbled to the ground. Naruto fell out of her arms, landing right next to her, and started to cry. So she grabbed onto the rope of the bridge with her left hand, stood up and carried Naruto in her right hand. She let go of the rope, and cradled him into her arms.

"Shh. It's alright, Naruto. We're almost there," said Kushina as she continued walking and he stopped crying.

After leaving the bridge, she entered Kokiri Forest.

* * *

She looked around, and saw that most of the children were wearing green clothes. However, Kushina wasted no time, and knew that she and Naruto would be dead at any second. So she walked to one of the houses and knocked on the door.

Finally, a woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Please... I need... help...," Kushina stated weakly.

"Come in," the woman replied, and turned to her husband. "Iruka. Please help me carry her."

"Alright," he agreed as he carried Kushina into his arms, and placed her on the bed.

"I'll be right back," the woman spoke, and left the house.

"Listen. You're going to be okay, so don't you go dying on us, you hear?" Iruka told her.

"It's too late...," Kushina whispered, looking at Iruka.

Then, Iruka's attention switched to a baby lying on the bed next to her.

"That boy... who is he?" Iruka wondered.

"This is Naruto," Kushina stated, looking at Naruto.

"Why did you bring him here?" Iruka asked.

"I'm dying... and I need someone... to look after him... while I'm gone...," she answered.

"Where's his father?" Iruka inquired.

"Dead. He went off to war... and never came back," said Kushina.

Iruka lowered his head in sadness.

"I see."

"Who are you?" Kushina questioned.

"I am Iruka."

"Who was that woman that was with you?"

"My wife, Shizune," Iruka answered.

 _"If only she would hurry up,"_ he thought.

"Iruka, I'm back," Shizune called. Kushina saw an old man and woman right beside Shizune.

"What's your name?" the older woman asked Kushina.

"Kushina. And yours?"

"I'm Tsunade, and this is my husband, Jiraiya," said Tsunade. She looked at Shizune. "Shizune. Give Kushina medical attention right away."

"Right," Shizune answered, and started healing Kushina.

If there was one thing that everyone learned about war, war was hell. It's as if it was a nightmare that you could never get out of. As if you were put into a deep sleep, not being able to wake up. Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune prayed that Kushina would be alright, and would make it through the night.

But suddenly, she began to cough up blood.

"Don't worry, Kushina. You're going to be alright," Iruka reasurred her, putting his left hand on her right shoulder.

"If I die... tell Naruto... that Minato and I love him... and that we're sorry we didn't get to spend much time with him," Kushina replied.

"Stop talking like that!" Shizune shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"When Naruto comes of age... he will understand why he's here... and why his parents are no longer with him. You're all that he has left now. Promise me that you will look after him."

Jiraiya nodded.

"We promise. We'll raise him as if he was our very own child."

"Thank you," said Kushina. She reached out a hand towards Naruto, and caressed his cheek.

"Naruto... you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal... a dream... and don't stop trying until it comes true," Kushina told Naruto, with tears starting to form in her eyes. "There's... there's so much more that I want to say... to teach you... I want to stay with you... I love you, Naruto."

Memories of Kushina and Minato ran through her mind, and she dreamed of having a future with him and Naruto. But... she knew that it would never come to pass.

 _"Minato... thank you for everything...,"_ Kushina thought to herself,

Finally, she took her last breath, and died.

"No... no...," Shizune said, shaking her head, as she began to cry and hugged Iruka.

* * *

The next day, after the war was over, Iruka and Shizune brought Kushina's body to Kakariko Graveyard. When Iruka and Shizune returned to Kokiri Forest, they told The Great Deku Tree about Naruto, and he agreed to help them watch him.

"I believe... that he is the savior of Hyrule, for a great evil is about to awaken, and Naruto's our only hope," The Great Deku Tree told Iruka and Shizune.

* * *

 **(Note: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue and Chapter 1 is coming soon,** **and I'm sorry if it was so sad** **. While I'm working on the story, I'm also playing the 3DS remake of Ocarina Of Time to get some ideas. Sadly, I lost my 3DS pouch along with a few of my 3DS games, and Ocarina Of Time and Majora's Mask were two of the games that I lost. Luckily, I got a few of my old games back, and I'm still waiting to get Ocarina Of Time, but right now, I'm playing the 3DS remake of Majora's Mask.** **By the way,** **I think Link's voice as a Deku Scrub is so cute in the 3DS remake. He almost sounds like a chipmunk with that voice, XD. Not to mention that** **when** **it came to Ocarina Of Time, I was stuck at the Water Temple, and I was so close to beating it too. Now I have to start all over again, :( Oh well. There's nothing I can do about that now.** **Now,** **if you're wondering where I got Kushina's last words to Naruto from, I did not make that up. It's from the Minato and Kushina flashback in Naruto Shippuden. I think it's during the Naruto VS. Kurama fight,** **but correct me if I'm wrong** **. I remember that the first time I saw Minato and Kushina's death scene (in English, of course), I cried.** **Anyway,** **I hope everyone had a great Christmas, and Happy Early New Year. Here's to 2016, which is next week. Please read and review!** **:D** **)**


	2. Chapter 1: Naruto

The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake). Chapter 1: Naruto.

 **(Note: Well, folks, I hope you enjoyed the Prologue. I noticed that Link and Naruto have blonde hair and blue eyes. Well, in some Zelda games, Link's hair is brown (** **i.e. Twilight Princess), but in others, it's blonde.** **Not only that, but Link (Link's Ocarina Of Time incarnation, I mean) and Naruto are also outsiders and have trouble fitting in with other people. That is, until a change of events happen in their lives, and they** **end up going** **on this great and epic adventure to save the world. Come to think of it, Link and Naruto would make a great team. ;)** **Well, you get the idea.** **Now, when it comes to Navi, I'm going to try and make her be less annoying. Well, let's just say that I have a love/hate relationship with her. Yes, she may be kind of annoying at times** **(hence why she says, "Hey! Listen!")** **, but that doesn't mean I don't like her. I mean, if it weren't for her, then Link wouldn't know what to do.** **Anyway,** **enough with my rambling.** **I hope you enjoy the chapter. :D)**

 **Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Naruto or The Legend Of Zelda. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.**

Notes:  
 _Italics – Dreams, thoughts and flashbacks._

* * *

 _~ 12_ _years later... ~_

For as long as Naruto could remember, unlike his friends and everyone else in Kokiri Forest, he was the only one who did not have a fairy, and he always wondered why. But then, he remembered the day that he first met Sasuke Uchiha, one of the villagers. Whenever Naruto thought about Sasuke, he could still remember the day they met.

* * *

 _Flashback (6 years ago)..._

 _Naruto was six years old,_ _staring at his reflection in the water._

 _"Hey, you!" a voice called._

 _Naruto turned around, and saw a boy with short, raven hair and black eyes walking up to him._

 _"Who, me?" Naruto asked._

 _"Yes, you! Who else do you think I'm talking to?" the boy yelled._

 _"Um...," Naruto was about to say, until the boy grabbed him by the shirt._

 _"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed._

 _"How come YOU don't have a fairy like all of us? And why are YOU always The Great Deku Tree's favorite, huh?!" the boy questioned Naruto._

 _"But, that's not true. The Great Deku Tree loves all of us. Not just me...," Naruto replied._

 _"YEAH, RIGHT! HE ALWAYS TREATS YOU LIKE YOU'RE SPECIAL, BUT YOU'RE NOT! NOR WILL YOU EVER BE! YOU'RE NOT ONE OF US! YOU'LL NEVER BE ONE OF US!" the boy screamed at Naruto. Tears started to form in his eyes. "NOW BEAT IT... YOU LOSER!" the boy let go of Naruto_ _and punched him, who fell to the ground. After the boy walked away, Naruto rubbed his bruised-up left cheek, and started to cry._

 _"YOU'RE NOT ONE OF US! YOU'LL NEVER BE ONE OF US!" the boy's voice rang in Naruto's ears._

 _"Hey. Are you okay?" a sweet voic_ _e interrupted his thoughts. He stopped crying, looked at a pink-haired, green-eyed girl, and a long-haired, black-eyed boy with their fairies. The voice belonged to the girl._

 _"Huh? Who are you?" Naruto asked in small sobs._

 _"My name is Sakura, and this is Itachi._ _What's your name?" asked Sakura._

 _"Naruto," Naruto sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "Who was that boy?"_

 _"That's Sasuke, my little brother. Just try to ignore him," Itachi reassured Naruto._

 _"How much did you hear?" asked Naruto._

 _"Everything," Itachi replied._

 _"Let me guess. You agree with him, don't you?" Naruto looked away from Itachi and Sakura. "You think that I'm a loser and that I'll never be one of you just because I don't have a fairy, right?"_

 _Naruto started to cry again._

 _"No. We don't think that," Itachi told Naruto._

 _"You don't?" Naruto repeated, looking back at Itachi and Sakura._

 _"No," said Itachi._

 _"But, why? He's nothing but a big bully," Naruto stated._

 _"Hey. If Sasuke says something mean to you, don't listen to him. You just have to stand up for yourself._ _And if Sasuke bothers you again, come talk to me. He's always been a troublesome kid, that one," said Itachi._

 _"Yeah. Itachi's right," Sakura acknowledged._

 _Naruto grew silent_ _and looked at the ground._

 _"_ _Come on. We'll take you home," Itachi spoke, holding a hand out for Naruto to grab it._

 _After that incident with Sasuke, Shizune told Naruto, "Don't worry, Naruto. You will get a fairy one day. I'm sure of it."_

 _From that day on, not only did Sakura and Itachi become Naruto's best friends, but Naruto also declared Sasuke as a rival._

 _End of flashback..._

* * *

So for a while, Naruto stayed with Iruka, Shizune, Jiraiya and Tsunade. But when he grew up, he got his own house, but he still visited Iruka, Shizune, Jiraiya and Tsunade every day. However, Naruto had no memories of Minato and Kushina, and was sadly unaware that they gave up their lives for protecting both him and Hyrule from the forces of evil.

But Iruka and Shizune thought that Naruto was too young to understand his destiny, so they claimed that they were his real parents, and he believed them.

But recently, Naruto started having nightmares...

* * *

 _In his nightmare_ _s_ _, he would find himself_ _standing in front of_ _a castle on a_ _stormy_ _night_ _, with a fairy right_ _beside_ _him. Then, he'd see a young girl with a woman on horseback escaping from the castle,_ _while_ _a_ _n evil_ _man on another horse_ _chased_ _the girl and woman. Next, the man would stand right in front of Naruto and try to kill him with a beam of light._

 _Whenever Naruto would have that nightmare, the girl would tell him, "Naruto, it's all up to you now! You're the only one who can stop Orochimaru!"_

Ever since then, the name Orochimaru was always on Naruto's mind. He'd often ask himself, _"Who is Orochimaru? What does that dream mean?"_ But then, Naruto thought that the dream was kind of stupid, and feared that no one would believe him... especially Sasuke. The last thing that Naruto wanted was for Sasuke to laugh at him, and call him an idiot for having a stupid dream like that. But to Naruto, the dream felt so real.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Navi... Navi, where art thou? Come hither..."

A fairy called Navi flew to The Great Deku Tree.

"What is it, Great Deku Tree?" she asked.

"Oh, Navi the fairy... Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree... Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm... Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule... For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world... But... before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing. It's time for the boy without a fairy to begin his quest to save Hyrule. Tell him... that the world depends upon him. Nay, the world depends on the both of thee! I do not have much time left... Fly, Navi, fly! Find our young friend and bring him here to me," said The Great Deku Tree.

"Alright! I'll be back soon!" Navi told him and flew to Naruto's house. During her journey, she was trying to ask directions on how to get to his house. However along the way, she bumped into a fence, until she finally found Naruto's house.

 _"So... that's him, huh?"_ Navi asked herself and flew to Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto! It's time to wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to see you! Come on! Get up, Naruto!"

Naruto groaned, slowly opened his eyes, and saw a blue light flying in front of him.

"Huh? Who are you? How do you know my name?" he wondered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto! I'm Navi! The Great Deku Tree wants to see you! I'm going to be your fairy partner from now on! So come on! The Great Deku Tree is waiting!" Navi exclaimed.

"Wow!" Naruto grinned and hugged Navi. "I can't believe it! I finally have my own fairy!"

"Too... tight...," Navi murmured as Naruto let go of her. "Anyway, come on, Naruto! Let's get going!"

"Okay, okay! Let me get dressed! Jeez!"

* * *

After getting dressed, he and Navi left his house. When he got outside, he saw Sakura run to him.

"Naruto! Come down here!" she waved to Naruto who climbed down the ladder, and walked up to her.

"Hey, Sakura. What's up?"

"Wow! You have a fairy! That's great! Now you're just like us, Naruto! I'm so happy for you!" she cried.

"Yep! That's right! Her name is Navi. Just wait til I show Sasuke," Naruto spoke and began to smirk. "Oh boy. I can't wait to see the look on his face."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed and Naruto looked at Navi.

"Oh, Navi, this is Sakura, my best friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sakura smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," Navi replied back.

"Anyway," Sakura looked back at Naruto. "What are you doing today, Naruto?"

"Oh. I'm going to see The Great Deku Tree. After that, I'll spend some time with my parents, and you, too, Sakura. You can come over later on."

"Alright, well, I'll be right here waiting for you! Good luck!"

"Thanks, Sakura," Naruto responded with a smile.

* * *

"So. How long have you known Sakura?" Navi questioned Naruto.

"I've known her since we were kids. We grew up here together. She's like a big sister to me," said Naruto.

"Ooh, you like her," Navi teased.

"I do not! Look, Sakura and I are only friends! I don't think of her like that!" Naruto shouted.

"I was just joking, Naruto! Gosh!" cried Navi.

"Whatever...," Naruto mumbled.

As Naruto was about to go see The Great Deku Tree, he saw someone blocking the entrance to The Great Deku Tree's Forest Meadow.

"Oh no. It's Sasuke," Naruto groaned.

"Who's Sasuke?" Navi wondered.

"Him," Naruto said, pointing a finger at him. He whispered to Navi, "I can't stand him. He drives me nuts, and he claims that he's the boss of everyone when he really isn't."

So, Naruto walked towards him.

"Good morning, Sasuke."

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke scoffed.

"I'm going to see The Great Deku Tree, so will you please let me pass?" Naruto inquired.

"No way! I'm not letting you leave until you have a-" Sasuke was about to finish his sentence until he saw Navi right floating right next to Naruto. "Wait! You have a fairy?!"

"Yeah. Why do you care?" Naruto spat.

"Since when did you have one?" Sasuke inquired.

"I just met her today. Her name is Navi. Now, get out of the way, Sasuke. The Great Deku Tree is waiting for me," Naruto replied, about to leave Sasuke, who blocked him again.

"Oh no, Naruto. You're not going anywhere," Sasuke retorted.

"What?! Why not?! I don't have time for this, Sasuke! Now move, or I'm telling Itachi!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah right. Like I'm scared of him," Sasuke snorted.

"Sasuke, get out of my way now, or I'll tell Itachi," Naruto threatened.

"No you won't," said Sasuke.

"Watch me," Naruto growled.

"Alright, look, I'll let you through, but on one condition," said Sasuke.

"And what would that be?" Naruto questioned.

"In order to see The Great Deku Tree, you have to get a sword and shield, otherwise you'll get killed," Sasuke stated, and smirked. "You don't want that, do you?"

"No. Alright, fine. I'll get a stupid sword and shield," Naruto complained. Before leaving, he looked back at Sasuke. "But I'm still telling Itachi on you."

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try," Sasuke snickered.

"Believe me. I will," Naruto glared and left Sasuke.

"Is he always like that?" Navi whispered.

"Yes," Naruto responded and rolled his eyes. "He's always bullied me ever since we were kids, and he'd call me "Mr. No Fairy" until now."

* * *

After that, Naruto walked back to Sakura.

"Hey. I thought you said you were going to see The Great Deku Tree," she said.

"I was, but Sasuke told me that I have go and buy a sword and shield. I mean, I know how to defend myself, Sakura. I'm not a child anymore," Naruto answered.

Sakura sighed.

"Alright. As much as I'd hate to admit it, he's right."

"What?! Oh come on, Sakura! Don't tell me you're on his side!" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger at her.

"Look, Naruto. Although I'm mad that Sasuke won't let you see The Great Deku Tree, like I said before, he's right," Sakura continued. "Lately, the forest has become nothing but a haven for enemies here. You never know what could happen. So I suggest that you do what Sasuke says, and go buy yourself a shield at the Kokiri Shop. I think there's a sword somewhere around here."

"Great! Thanks, Sakura!" Naruto replied with a smile and hugged her. "What would I do without my best friend?"

Sakura giggled and smiled at him and he stopped hugging her.

"No problem, Naruto."

"Alright. I'll be right back," Naruto said.

"Be careful, Naruto," Sakura cautioned as he left her and went to the Kokiri Shop to get the shield. Along the way, he finally found a sword. Now, all that was left was a shield.

* * *

After entering the Kokiri Shop, he saw Sakura's mother, Mebuki at the counter.

"Welcome to the Kokiri shop! How can I help you today, Naruto?" Mebuki asked.

"Hi, Mebuki. I'd like to buy a Deku Shield, please," said Naruto.

"That will be 40 rupees."

After Mebuki took the 40 rupees from Naruto, she gave him the Kokiri Shield.

"Alright! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thank you very much, Naruto! Come back again!" Mebuki bid Naruto farewell who left the shop.

 _"Heh. Now that I have a sword and shield, it's time for me to give Sasuke a piece of my mind..._. a _nd I think I know just how to do it,"_ Naruto thought with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha household, Mikoto was washing the dishes while Fugaku and Itachi were sitting at the table, talking.

Then, they heard someone knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Itachi as he got out of his seat and opened the door.

"Naruto. What are you doing here?" Itachi asked.

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

Itachi led Naruto to the table and he sat down on one of the chairs.

"What's up?" Itachi wondered.

"Sasuke's being mean to me again," Naruto groaned.

Itachi sighed.

"What did he do this time?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Sasuke..._

Sasuke began pacing the floor.

" _Where is he?"_ Sasuke growled to himself. _"Damn it. He lied to me. Heh. Maybe he chickened out and ran off. I knew Naruto was a coward. He's always been like that since the day we met."_

"Oh, Sasuke," came the voice of Naruto.

"Finally. It's about time you-" Sasuke's sentence was cut off until he felt someone punch him, and he fell to the ground.

"Ow! Itachi! What was that for?!" Sasuke cried, rubbing his right cheek.

"For picking on Naruto, you idiot!" Itachi shouted.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed as he walked up to Sasuke. "You know what, Sasuke? I'm sick and tired of you always picking on me! It's so annoying! I'm not the same crybaby that I used to be, and I'm not a loser either! I won't stoop down to _your_ level! I've changed, thanks to Itachi and Sakura!"

"Sasuke, when we get home, you are in so much trouble," Itachi told Sasuke.

"You're not Dad, Itachi," Sasuke snapped back.

"No, but I'm still telling Mom and Dad on you," Itachi responded, and he looked at Naruto. "Now, is there anything that you want to say to Naruto? I think you owe him an apology."

Sasuke ignored Itachi, and glared at Naruto.

"Go... to... hell... Naruto."

Itachi punched Sasuke's back.

"Ow!"

"Hey! That's not an apology! Now, say it like you mean it!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, Naruto. There. You happy?" Sasuke retorted.

"Alright. I accept your apology. But promise me that you won't bully me anymore, okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

He lifted his hand, waiting for Sasuke to grab it.

"Promise me."

Sasuke sighed.

"Alright. I promise."

They shook hands.

"Thank you."

"Even to this day, I still don't know what The Great Deku Tree sees in you," Sasuke grumbled, and he walked home.

"Thanks, Itachi," Naruto nodded with a smile.

"No problem, Naruto," Itachi smiled back at him and hugged him. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Naruto replied, stopped hugging Itachi, and continued his journey to see The Great Deku Tree.

* * *

"Great Deku Tree, I'm back!" Navi called.

"Well, you sure took long," said The Great Deku Tree.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled weakly.

"Well, let's just say that I ran into Sasuke along the way. But I'm here. So. What do you want?"

"Naruto... Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee... Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares... As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it... Verily, thou hast felt it... Naruto... The time has come to test thy courage... I have been cursed... I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?" asked The Great Deku Tree.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes. I'm ready."

"Then enter, brave Naruto, and thou too, Navi...," The Great Deku Tree spoke as he lowered his mouth. "Navi... Thou must aid Naruto... and Naruto... when Navi speaks, listen to her words of wisdom..."

"Come on! Let's go, Naruto!" said Navi, looking at Naruto.

"Right," he turned away and looked at The Great Deku Tree.

Finally, without a moment of hesitation, Naruto took a deep breath and went inside The Great Deku Tree with Navi.

 **Next time:  
** **Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins!**

* * *

 **(Note:** **As** **I was working on this chapter, when I wrote the scenes with Naruto and Sasuke,** **their relationship d** **id** **kind of remind me of Link and Mido. I kind of pictured Mido always picking on Link and Saria sticking up for** **Link** **, being** **the bully that** **Mido is. Well, (*SPOILER ALERT!*)** **a** **s Adult Link,** **when you go back to Kokiri Forest** **before you go to the Forest Temple** **to rescue Saria and awaken her as the Forest Sage** **, Mido tells Link (since the Kokiri never age, unlike Link** **who was born a Hylian** **) that,** **and I quote,** **"I'm sorry for being mean to him,"** **not realizing that Link grew up. Now that I think about it, it's kind of sad that the Kokiri (excluding Saria) don't recognize Link when he's an adult after he awakens from his seven-year sleep, thanks to Ganondorf who sealed Link's spirit in the Sacred Realm right after Zelda and Impa escaped Hyrule Castle fro** **m Ganondorf's** **clutches, to which Zelda gave Link the Ocarina Of Time. Well, you get it.** **Next year, on February 21, 2016, it will be the 30th Anniversary** **of** **The Legend Of Zelda series. For those of you who don't know, Zelda came out on February 21, 1986, almost thirty years ago. Wow. Time does fly. I've actually been a Zelda fan since I was six years old, and surprisingly, my first Zelda game was Ocarina Of Time.** **Now, w** **hen I said that there will be a few minor changes in my Naruto fanfic version of Ocarina Of Time, I meant that I wanted to add a little bit more detail to the story. But even to this day, the Zelda series still holds a very special place in my heart, and is my #1 favorite video game series of all time. However, I'll talk a little bit more about that when the 30th anniversary comes up.** **Anyway, enough** **with my rambling. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 and be on the look-out for Chapter 2! Please read and review! :D)**


	3. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins!

The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake). Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins! (Remake).

 **(Note: I noticed that when I first wrote the old version, I skipped the dungeon because I was kind of too lazy to. ^^; But, I decided to include action. I mean, come on. Legend Of Zelda does have action, doesn't it? XD Anyway, in other news, I found this awesome Zelda Ocarina Of Time fanfic (yeah, I know there are a lot of them) that somebody wrote, and it's basically a novelization of the entire** **game (no, it is not a walkthrough for the game, but like the name says, it's a novel version of the story)** **, and it's written by zeldamaster** **8472\. It's on , by the way. I just started reading it (I'm on Chapter 2), and so far, it's really good. I highly recommend it. I also added something for each chapter (except for the prologue, and epilogue). I will give you a recap of what happened in the previous chapter, and then show you what's going on the current chapter (i.e. the chapter that you are about to read now which is Chapter 2 of The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time). Anyway, hope you enjoy Chapter 2. :D)**

 **Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto or The Legend Of Zelda. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.**

Notes:  
 _Italics – Dreams, thoughts and flashbacks._

* * *

 _Previously, on Chapter 1 of The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake)..._

" _Naruto_ _... The time has come to test thy courage... I have been cursed... I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have enough_ _courage_ _to undertake this task?" asked The Great Deku Tree._

 _Naruto_ _nodded_ _._

"Yes. I'm ready."

"Then enter, brave Naruto, and thou too, Navi...," The Great Deku Tree spoke as he lowered his mouth. "Navi... Thou must aid Naruto... and Naruto... when Navi speaks, listen to her words of wisdom..."

" _Come on! Let's go, Naruto!" said Navi, looking at Naruto._

 _"Right," he turned away and looked at The Great Deku Tree._

 _Finally, without a moment of hesitation, Naruto took a deep breath and went inside The Great Deku Tree with Navi._

 _Now...  
_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins!

"Whoa," said Naruto who noticed that there were vines, cliffs, and a web in the middle. "I've never been inside a tree before."

"Neither have I," replied Navi.

"Awesome!" Naruto cried, raising a fist in the air, and grinning.

"Naruto, watch out!" Navi shrieked as an enemy was about to hit Naruto. The enemy looked a little similar to a Venus Flytrap. Luckily, Naruto ran up to the enemy and killed it and it died.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"That's a Deku Baba. If you kill it, you end up getting a Deku Stick or a Deku Nut," Navi explained to Naruto.

"Wow! Cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

Afrer killing two more Deku Babas and retrieving two more Deku Nuts, Naruto walked up to a ladder, climbed it and jumped on a nearby ledge.

"Naruto! Listen! Look at this wall! Do you see the vines on it?" Navi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"Maybe you can climb it," Navi replied.

"Alright," Naruto responded with a grin.

"Wait!" Navi cried.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking at her.

"Look!" she screamed.

"Navi, what's wro-" Naruto was about to say, until he realized what she saw, and looked at the wall.

"Oh... my... God," Naruto wavered. "SPIDER!" He started running back and forth. "What do I do? What do I do?"

"You can't do anything about it," said Navi.

"What?! Why?! What is that thing?! How do I kill it?!" Naruto panicked.

"That's a Skulltula, also known as a spider. Unfortunately, you have to come back to this room later by trying to find an item to kill the Skulltulas," Navi suggested.

"Right," Naruto spoke as he and Navi found a door, opened it, and went inside another room of the dungeon.

When the duo went inside the next room, a Deku Scrub appeared, and started spitting Deku Nuts at Naruto.

The Deku Scrub left its spot and started running like a coward.

Naruto sprang into action, and caught the Deku Scrub.

"Ow-ow-ow! Forgive me, master! If I give you a clue, will you let me go? When you jump off a high cliff, if you move forward, you will roll on the ground when you land and won't get hurt from the fall. I can't guarantee it will work, though, if the cliff is really, really high, heh heh! Well, try it if you are feeling bold! Wah ha hah!" the Deku Scrub taunted and left Naruto and Navi alone in the room.

The bars to another door opened, and the duo entered another room.

In this room, there was a platform, and across from the platform was a wall with two vines. Naruto jumped off the ledge, climbed up the vines, found the treasure chest, opened it, and retrieved a Fairy Slingshot.

 _"Alright! Time to give those Skulltulas a piece of my mind!"_ Naruto exclaimed to himself.

Naruto saw a ladder with a web on it, aimed at the ladder with the Fairy Slingshot, and the ladder fell on the ground so Naruto could climb on it and leave this room.

He jumped on the platform, and back on the ledge where the door was, opened it, went back in the room where the Deku Scrub was, opened the door, and he and Navi were once again back in the room where the Skulltulas on the vines on the wall were.

Naruto jumped on the ledge, and killed the Skulltulas with the Fairy Slingshot again. After that, he climbed on the vines and landed on a ledge.

As Naruto and Navi were about to continue their quest inside the dungeon, a big Skulltula appeared, which made Naruto scream again.

"Naruto! What's wrong with you?! It's just a big Skulltula! Jeez, why do you hate them so much?" Navi shouted.

"When I was little, Sasuke pulled a prank on me. I was hanging out with Sakura and Itachi, and before I knew it, Sasuke snuck up behind me and put a Skulltula inside my shirt and it bit me!" Naruto whimpered.

"Oh, grow up!" Navi scolded.

"What? You've never been scared of a Skulltula before?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, don't be such a baby! You know, heroes aren't cowards, AND NOW YOU'RE ACTING LIKE ONE! You call yourself a hero? From now on, you're on your own!" Navi hollered, and went back inside his pouch.

"Oh come on, Navi! You can't do this to me!" Naruto whined. "Some companion you are," he mumbled.

"I heard that," Navi answered, which made Naruto pout.

 _"I don't need her. So much for being a hero. Why did The Great Deku Tree choose me? Couldn't he have chosen someone else? Because I don't think I can do it. Hmph. He should have chosen Sasuke instead of me,"_ he groaned to himself.

Later, after encountering some more enemies and Deku Scrubs along the way, retrieving the Compass and Boss Key, Naruto and Navi finally reached the boss room.

Before entering the boss room, Naruto thought about his conversation with Navi:

 _"_ _You know, heroes aren't cowards, AND NOW YOU'RE ACTING LIKE ONE! You call yourself a hero? From now on, you're on your own!"_

" _Hmph. I'll show her,"_ Naruto determined, and went inside the boss room.

 _"Wait. What's that noise?"_ he wondered.

Then, he saw a golden eye that belonged to a monster... Parasitic Armored Arachnid Queen Gohma.

 _"Heroes aren't cowards,"_ Navi's words rang in Naruto's ears.

 _"Okay, Naruto. You can do this,"_ Naruto told himself. Then, he thought of an idea.

" _Wait. That's it! The eye is her weakness!"_

After taking out his slingshot, Naruto shot the Deku Nuts at Gohma, sliced her eye a few times, and she died.

* * *

Once again, Naruto found himself back inside The Great Deku Tree's Forest Meadow.

"Great Deku Tree, I did it," Naruto proclaimed with a grin.

"Well done, Naruto. Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage... I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes... Now, I have yet more to tell ye, wouldst thou listen?" the Great Deku Tree quizzically asked.

"Sure, I guess," said Naruto.

"Now... listen carefully, Naruto... A wicked man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me... This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule... For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods... Before time began, before spirits and life existed... Three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule... Din, the goddess of power... Nayru, the goddess of wisdom... Farore, the goddess of courage... Din... With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru... Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore... With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And golden sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis for our world's providence. And, the resting place of the triangles has become the Sacred Realm. So you see, Naruto, thou must never allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce... Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend... That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power... Because of that curse, my end is nigh... Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you were born, Naruto...," The Great Deku Tree explained.

"No... you can't... you can't do this to me, Great Deku Tree... you've been like a grandfather to me. If I lost you, then I don't know what I'd do," Naruto said as he started to cry.

"Oh, Naruto... please do not grieve for me. I have been able to tell you of these important matters... Naruto... Go now to Hyrule Castle... There, thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny... Take this stone with you. The stone that man wanted so much, that he cast the curse on me...," said The Great Deku Tree as he gave Naruto the Kokiri's Emerald.

"Navi the fairy...," The Great Deku Tree called Navi who came out of Naruto's pocket.

"Yes, Great Deku Tree?" she asked.

"I want you to promise me one thing. Promise me that you will look after Naruto while I'm gone, and that you won't let anything bad happen to him. Help Naruto to carry out my will. Remember, Naruto – the future depends upon thee. You are Hyrule's only hope. Thou art courageous... I entreat ye... Navi... Good... bye...," The Great Deku Tree said weakly as he began to wither and died.

"Great Deku Tree? Great Deku Tree!" Naruto sobbed.

"Naruto," Navi's voice cracked. "Crying will not bring The Great Deku Tree back. We have to be strong for him, you and me together... especially you, Naruto. Remember what he said – you are Hyrule's only hope."

Naruto stopped crying and wiped his tears.

"Come on. Let's go to Hyrule Castle," Navi said.

"Right," Naruto replied.

Before they left, Naruto looked back at The Great Deku Tree.

"Great Deku Tree. Whoever did this to you is going to pay. I will not rest until this man is killed. I swear it," Naruto declared, and put his hand on his chest. "Goodbye, Great Deku Tree, and thank you for everything."

* * *

After exiting The Great Deku Tree's Meadow, Naruto and Navi saw the Kokiri, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Kiba, Shino and Sai awaiting their return.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto. Is it true that The Great Deku Tree is dead?" Konohamaru wept.

Naruto sadly nodded his head.

"Yes."

"What happened?" Moegi questioned.

"All I know is that someone killed him, and I'm going to find out who. That is why I must leave," Naruto explained.

"No, Naruto! Please don't go! Not like this!" cried Udon.

"I'm sorry, but it is my duty to protect Hyrule," Naruto declared. "Don't worry. I'll come back someday. I promise," he smiled.

"Okay," Konohamaru whispered.

Before Naruto walked away, he looked back at the crowd one last time, and said:

"Goodbye."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Naruto's house..._

"I see. So you're leaving, right?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes," Naruto replied.

"When are you coming back?" Shizune questioned.

"I don't know," said Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto...," Shizune wept as she, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Iruka hugged Naruto.

"We love you so much. Promise us that you'll come back," Shizune spoke.

"I promise. However, don't tell Sakura or Itachi. I don't think they can take it. Especially Sakura."

"Alright," said Tsunade.

"Goodbye," Naruto replied and hugged them for the last time. "Thank you for everything. I love you."

While Naruto was walking out of the house, he could hear Shizune's and Tsunade's sobs. But Naruto knew that when it came to a mission, he had to put his feelings aside and save his tears for later.

Before exiting Kokiri Forest, Naruto turned around and looked at it for the last time.

 _"This place... holds too many memories. Goodbye, Kokiri Forest._ _Goodbye, Great Deku Tree._ _I'll never forget you,"_ Naruto thought. Then, an image of Sakura smiling came to his mind.

 _"Sakura..."_

"Naruto," came the voice of Navi.

"Yes, Navi?" Naruto responded.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes," Naruto nodded and left Kokiri Forest with Navi.

* * *

However, as they were about to exit the forest through the bridge, a voice called out to them.

"Oh... you're leaving."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, and stood still for a moment. To him, it was a voice that sounded all too familiar. It was a voice that belonged to a girl. He started having flashbacks of the two of them together. But to Naruto, this girl... was not just any ordinary girl, but one that he knew... a girl who was like a sister to him... a girl that was always there for him whenever he was feeling down. But as soon as he heard her voice, he felt an ache in his chest. It was like someone had punched him in the gut. Finally, Naruto slowly turned around and looked at her. At that moment, he realized who it was.

"Sakura," he spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you talking with your family. Also, my parents told me that The Great Deku Tree is dead. So... I came to say goodbye."

"Sakura-" Naruto was about to speak, but she cut him off.

"Naruto. I knew that you would leave the forest someday... because you are different from all of us, including me."

Naruto turned away from her.

"You'd all be better off without me, Sakura. After all, Sasuke did say that I'll never be like you, right?"

Sakura shook her head, furiously.

"That's not true, Naruto! I don't care what Sasuke says! Did you forget what Itachi said about him when we first met you?"

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"_ _If Sasuke says something mean to you, don't listen to him. You just have to stand up for yourself."_

 _End of flashback...  
_

* * *

"No. I have not," said Naruto.

"Then...," Sakura pulled something out of her pocket, and showed it to Naruto. "Take this."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"But, Sakura..."

"I want you to have my Fairy Ocarina."

"But why? This belongs to you. Your parents gave that to you for your birthday."

"I know, but I want you to have it," Sakura repeated.

"Why?" Naruto asked as she put the Fairy Ocarina in his hands.

"It's so that you can remember me, and come back to the forest to visit," she said and smiled at him. "After all... we'll always be friends, right?"

"Sakura... I-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sakura pulled him into a tight embrace and cried.

After Sakura stopped hugging Naruto, she told him:

"Naruto. Promise me that you'll come back."

Naruto felt tears well up in his own eyes.

"I promise."

With a grin on his face, he gave Sakura a thumbs up and proclaimed:

"Don't worry, Sakura! I'll come back! It's the promise of a lifetime!"

As Naruto was about to leave Sakura alone on the bridge, another voice called out to him.

"Naruto, wait."

He turned around, and saw two other boys standing right beside Sakura.

"Sasuke. Itachi. What are you doing here?"

"We heard you were leaving... and..." Itachi looked at Sasuke and back at Naruto. "Sasuke has something to say.

Sasuke walked towards Naruto.

"What do you want?" Naruto scowled.

"I came to apologize."

Naruto scoffed.

"You already did."

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "I really mean it. Just... hear me out."

"Fine. Talk," Naruto snapped.

"Look. I know that I've been really hard on you, Naruto, and I'm sorry."

"Yeah, right. I don't believe you, Sasuke. Do you really think I'm going to forgive you after everything that you've done to me? You bullied me since we were kids. I'm sick of it. You'll be much happier without me, Sasuke. I know it," Naruto spat.

"Naruto, will you just shut up and let me finish?" Sasuke talked back.

Naruto grew silent.

"Look. Like I said before, I'm sorry for being mean to you."

A big lump formed in Sasuke's throat.

"I heard you and Sakura talking about me just now, and I realize that if something happened to you, then I'd never forgive myself. If things had turned out differently, you and I would have been friends instead of enemies, and I'd accept you for who you are instead of tossing you aside like you meant nothing to me," Sasuke walked up to Naruto and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry," Sasuke sobbed and stopped hugging Naruto.

"Sasuke-"

"Just go, Naruto. But promise me that you'll come back, and don't you dare go dying on us, you hear?"

Naruto also had tears in his eyes.

"I promise."

He embraced Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi. After Naruto stopped hugging them, he told Itachi:

"Itachi. Look after Sasuke, Sakura and the others, including my family."

"I will," Itachi vowed.

"Goodbye...," said Naruto, walking away from Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura. He looked at them one last time, and left Kokiri Forest with Navi.

Sakura fell to the ground, and started to cry again, while Itachi put his arms around her.

Sasuke clenched his fists and tears flowed through his eyes.

"Goodbye...," he bit his lip. "...loser."

 **Next time:  
Chapter 3: ****Hyrule Castle.**

* * *

 **(Note: I guess you could say that the Prologue, Chapter 1 and Chapter were kind of depressing. Now, there will be a few emotional scenes in "The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time" (Remake) (since the Zelda series does have a lot of emotional scenes like Ocarina Of Time for example), but there will be some funny moments as well, so stay tuned. But I had a lot of fun writing this chapter though, mainly because of the goodbye scene between Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi. I kind of wanted to make the goodbye scene with Link and Saria a little bit more emotional than it was in the game. Though I kind of wonder why (and still do even to this day) Link walked away from Saria after she gave him the Fairy Ocarina. Maybe he didn't know what to say... literally. I mean, he is mute, isn't he? Whenever I look back at this scene in the game, it kind of reminds me of that one scene from the movie Braveheart where William is at his father and brother's funeral (they were killed at war), and his childhood friend, Murron (who he later on falls in love with amd marries her; by the way, during this scene, they were kids at the time) gives him a thistle in order to cheer him up, and it's sort of his memento of her, kind of like how Saria gave Link the Fairy Ocarina, and to keep it as his memento of her. It's as if Murron and Saria are telling William and Link, "Don't forget me," and they never do forget them. I didn't think that it was necessary to add dialogue during that scene with William and Murron when they were kids, because I thought that the look on their faces were perfect for that scene without any dialogue because you can just feel the chemistry between the two of them, because for those of you who've seen Braveheart, you know what's gonna happen between the two of them. I won't say what happens, because that would be spoiling and you'd have to see it for yourself. It's a great movie, and it's definitely my favorite movie of all time. You won't regret it. It actually won 5 Oscars, including Best Picture, and Best Director for Mel Gibson, who not only directed it, but also starred as the main character, and produced it. I just thought I might want to share that with you, but I'll talk more about the movie later. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Back to the chapter. One of the things that I love about the Naruto series is the bond between Naruto and Sasuke. And no, I don't mean the romantic bond (*cough* NaruSasu *cough*). I mean their strong friendship because even after everything that they've been through, despite their fights, I could kind of tell that they cared about each other. They're like brothers. Yes, I know that Sasuke tried to kill Naruto a bunch of times, but that was back when Sasuke was evil, which is why the Sasuke Retrieval Arc (especially the fight between Naruto and Sasuke at The Final Valley) is one of my favorite parts of the Naruto series. But Sasuke's changed (as shown in the Naruto finale), thanks to Naruto, and that's why I decided to add Sasuke (and Itachi) to the goodbye scene with Naruto and Sakura in "The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake)", because I thought it would fit. I also love the last part of the chapter where Sasuke said "Goodbye... loser." Oh, and if you're wondering who said, "Naruto, wait," that was Itachi. Anyway, in other news, I noticed that recently, there's been a glitch on Fanfiction. I got two reviews for the remake of "The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time," but when I'm about to check the reviews, it says I don't have any reviews. I'm not sure if some of you are having this problem, but I do hope that this will be fixed. It happened to me right after I first uploaded the fanfic (which was December 28, 2015, two days before New Year's Eve), and I'm kind of mad about that. I do hope Fanfiction fixes this problem soon, so don't think I'm ignoring you. It's not me. Fanfiction is being stupid right now. :( Unfortunately, for now, we have to wait, so keep reviewing. :D Anyway, I just finished reading the Zelda: Ocarina Of Time manga by Akira Himekawa, and I'm not sure if this is true, but I heard that Viz Media (which is a company that made anime TV shows like Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Fullmetal Alchemist, etc.) is going to make an anime adaption of the Ocarina Of Time manga. :D I know some people are against the idea of voice acting in a Zelda game because of the 1980's cartoon, and rip-off CD-I games (there's also one for Mario), but I think it would be pretty cool if it was turned into an anime. Well, that's just my opinion, but that's another story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, and be on the look-out for Chapter 3. Love you guys! Bye! :D 3)**


	4. Chapter 3: Hyrule Castle

"The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake)." Chapter 3: Hyrule Castle.

 **(Note: Hey, guys. It's Aerisuke here, again. Finally! Fanfiction fixed the stupid reviews issue, so now I can see them again! Yay! :D Luckily, I was able to look at your reviews from my email, so thank you so much for all your support. 3 So I just started rewatching all of the old Naruto episodes from Part 1 (in English, not Japanese). I'm on Episode 3 right now. Man, it sure brings back a lot of memories. I've been a Naruto fan since 2007 (nine years). Unfortunately, Netflix doesn't have all the episodes (I don't think they have Shippuden) either, so for now, I'm watching it on Hulu, which has all of the Naruto episodes from Part 1, while Part 2 (Shippuden) is still in progress. Anyway, does anyone know how old Link is? Some say that he's either 10 or 12 as a kid, but as an adult, he's either 17 or 19. I think he's 10 as a kid and 17 as an adult (since 17 is a popular age for boys while 16 is a popular age for girls). However, I'm guessing that he's probably around Naruto's age. Well, hope you enjoy Chapter 3 and sorry about the wait. :D)**

 **Disclaimer:**  
 **I do not own Naruto or The Legend Of Zelda. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.**

* * *

Notes:  
 _Italics – Dreams, thoughts and flashbacks._

 _Previously, on Chapter 2 of The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake)..._

 _Sakura pulled something out of her pocket, and showed it to Naruto._

 _"Naruto. I want you to have my Fairy Ocarina."_

 _"Why?" Naruto asked as she the put the Fairy Ocarina in his hands._

 _"It's so that you can remember me, and come back to the forest to visit," she said and smiled at him. "After all... we'll always be friends, right?"_

 _"Sakura... I-"_

 _Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sakura pulled him into a tight embrace and cried._

 _After Sakura stopped hugging Naruto, she told him:_

 _"Naruto. Promise me that you'll come back."_

 _With a grin on his face, Naruto gave Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura a thumbs up and proclaimed:_

 _"Don't worry, everyone! I'll come back! It's the promise of a lifetime!"_

 _"Goodbye...," said Naruto, walking away from Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura. He looked at them one last time, and left Kokiri Forest with Navi._

 _Sakura fell to the ground, and started to cry again, while Itachi put his arms around her._

 _Sasuke clenched his fists._

 _"Goodbye...," he bit his lip. "...loser."_

 _Now..._

* * *

Chapter 3: Hyrule Castle.

After Naruto and Navi left Kokiri Forest, they were on their way to Hyrule Castle.

"Hmm...," Naruto was looking at his map. "So, how do we get to Hyrule Castle?" he asked Navi.

"Just make a right, head north, and you should be fine," a voice spoke.

Naruto jumped.

"Who said that? Who's there?"

"Naruto! Look up here, my boy!" the voice called.

Naruto looked up, and saw an owl perched on top of a tree.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Kaepora Gaebora. It seems the time has come for your quest to begin, Naruto," Kaepora replied.

"Wait. How do you know my name?" Naruto inquired.

"Why, I've been watching you embark on your adventure ever since The Great Deku Tree told you about your mission to save Hyrule, of course," Kaepora confirmed.

 _"Stalker...,"_ Naruto grumbled to himself.

"Beyond this road lies Hyrule Castle. There, you will meet Princess Hinata Hyuga, who is also the daughter of King Hiashi Hyuga. Throughout your adventure, you will experience a lot of pain and suffering. After all, it is your destiny to save Hyrule. You do know that, right?" Kaepora questioned.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"Great. But remember this – even though some hills are too high to climb, wise men know you can't discourage courage. It's not what you achieve, but how much you believe. 'Cause you win, when you lose, if you try. If you are lost and don't know which way to go, look at the map," Kaepora turned his head upside down. "Would you like to hear what I said again?"

"No thank you," said Naruto and Kaepora turned his head right-side up.

"Good! Well, off you go! Farewell!" cried Kaepora as he flew away.

 _"Sheesh. What a chatterbox. I hope I never bump into him again,"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Okay. Now I just need to take out my map and find out where Hyrule Castle is," Naruto told Navi as he took out his map and a red marker to draw a line as a path to Hyrule Castle.

"Um, Naruto? How is this going to help us find Princess Hinata?" asked Navi.

"Don't worry, Navi. She's somewhere in the castle. I'm sure of it," Naruto stated. So, the duo continued their journey to Hyrule Castle.

However, by the time they got there, the sun started going down, nighttime took over, the moon appeared, and the drawbridge to Hyrule Castle closed.

"Oh man! We're too late!" Naruto cried, cleched a fist in the air and yelled:

"DAMN YOU, STUPID OWL!"

"Well, we could try to find a place to stay for the night," Navi hinted.

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm...," Navi pondered and began to fly away from Naruto.

"Hey! Wait up, Navi!" Naruto cried out and chased her.

By the time Naruto reached Navi, she floated right next to a long stairway.

"There you are, Navi. I thought I lost you," Naruto panted.

Navi became silent and started to fly away again.

"Hey! Was it something I said?" Naruto inquired.

* * *

"Damn it, Navi! Why do you keep flying away from me?!" Naruto screamed.

"Look," Navi finally said.

"What?" Naruto wondered and realized that she led him to a village.

"Where are we?" Naruto questioned.

"This is Kakariko Village," a voice answered.

Naruto jumped.

"Who said that? Who's there?"

"I did," the voice called again. So Naruto turned around and saw a guard standing right by the entrance to the village.

"How long have you been standing there?" Naruto asked.

"I live here," the guard replied. "What are you doing out here this late at night, kid?"

"I need a place to stay for the night. I'm going to Hyrule Castle to see Princess Hinata tomorrow," Naruto replied.

"Go home, kid," the guard objected. "Your family must be worried sick about you. I'm sorry, but I cannot allow a child to come here unattended. It's dangerous out there."

Naruto glared at the guard.

"Look. I'm on a mission to save Hyrule. I would go to Hyrule Castle, but the drawbridge is closed, so now I have to wait until morning for it to open. What, do you expect me to sleep on the ground and risk myself getting killed by monsters?"

The guard sighed.

"Alright, but be careful."

"Thank you," Naruto nodded.

"Whatever...," the guard grumbled.

After entering the village, Naruto walked to one of the houses which had a pen full of Cuccos outside of it.

* * *

A man answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Please, sir. I need a place to stay for the night. I'm going to Hyrule Castle to see Princess Hinata tomorrow."

"Come in," the man commanded and had dinner with Naruto.

"So. Is this your house?" Naruto asked.

"This is Kurenai Yuhi's house. She's Princess Hinata's attendant. Kurenai opened this village to the common people. We have only a small population now, but someday this place will be as lively as Hyrule Castle," the man chuckled. "Oh yes, it will."

Naruto grew silent.

"Is this your first time going to the castle?" the man wondered.

"Yes. I'm on a mission to save Hyrule. But don't tell Kurenai that I was here."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Just don't cause trouble, okay, kid?"

"I won't," Naruto reassured. He put his hands on his chin and smiled. "So. What's Princess Hinata like?"

"She's very sweet," the man smiled. "She's been coming to Kakariko since she was a little girl. Even thougb Hinata lives in the castle, she still comes to Kakariko to visit once in a while," the man sipped his tea and put his cup down. "The name's Asuma. I'm Kurenai's husband. What's your name, kid?"

"Naruto."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto," Asuma smiled and they shook hands.

"It must be hard not seeing Kurenai every day since she's always in Hyrule Castle with Princess Hinata, huh?"

Asuma put his hands behind his head and sighed.

"It is, but Kurenai does write to me every day."

Naruto yawned.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed."

Before he went to bed, Naruto looked at Asuma.

"Asuma?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled. "Thanks for letting me spend the night."

"Anytime, Naruto," Asuma winked at Naruto.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Naruto started having another nightmare. Unlike his usual dream that he had about the girl with the woman and the evil man, this dream was different.

 _In his dream, Naruto came home to Kokiri Forest. However, when he got back, it was on fire, and monsters were everywhere. Then, he saw a man – the same man that tried to kill him in his other nightmare. He turned around, looked at Naruto, and grinned evilly._

 _"What happened to my family?! And Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura?! Where are they?!" Naruto worried._  
 _The man said nothing and just stared at Naruto._

 _"ANSWER ME!" Naruto demanded._

 _Instead, the man stepped out of Naruto's way, and to his horror, he saw dead bodies all around. Among them were Jiraiya, Shizune, Iruka, Tsunade, Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura._

 _"No!" Naruto fell to the ground, and started crying._

 _"I was too late... DAMN IT! If only I had gotten here sooner, then none of this would have ever happened," he blamed himself._

 _"Now...," the man finally spoke, taking out his sword. "You're next, boy."_

 _Then, after Naruto turned around, his eyes widened, and he was about to be beheaded by the man's sword. Naruto shut his eyes until..._

* * *

He heard the sound of a Cucco and woke up, panting and covered in sweat.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Navi worried, who woke up and floated next to him.

"Navi. I can't stop thinking about that man... the one who killed The Great Deku Tree. He's been haunting my dreams ever since," Naruto wiped his face. "Navi?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you think Princess Hinata has the answers to my dreams?"

"I'm sure she does, Naruto. I'm sure she does. Now come on! It's morning! We have to go to Hyrule Castle before the drawbridge closes again tonight!" Navi exclaimed.

Naruto nodded, got out of his pajamas, put his regular clothes on, said goodbye to Asuma, and went to Hyrule Castle with Navi.

* * *

When they got there, there was a bunch of stuff going on. There were crowds of people everywhere in the market. The shops that were there were the Bazaar, the Bombchu Bowling Alley, the Happy Mask Shop, the Bombchu Shop and the Treasure Chest Shop.

"Whoa. This town is far bigger than I thought it would be compared to Kokiri Forest," said Naruto who started to frown. "Man, I wish Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi were here to see this. Especially my family."

"Don't worry, Naruto. They'll see it someday," Navi agreed with a smile. "Anyway, let's try to ask people if they know the way to the castle."

Then, Naruto and Navi heard a girl singing.

"Hey. Let's ask that right there," Naruto pointed to a girl and he and Navi walked up to her.

"Excuse me."

The girl stopped singing and turned around to face Naruto. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and her hair was tied up in buns.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Could you tell us how to get inside the castle?" Naruto asked.

"Oh. You're going to the castle, fairy boy?" the girl inquired.

"Yes, we are," said Naruto. "Wait... did you just call me, "fairy boy?"" he raised an eyebrow.

The girl giggled, and told him:

"Well, you do have a fairy following you around, right?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded. "This is Navi. What's your name?"

"I'm Tenten," the girl replied. "And yours?"

"I'm Naruto."

"Anyway, what brings you here to Hyrule, Naruto?" Tenten wondered.

"I'm going to see Princess Hinata," said Naruto.

"Have you met her before?" asked Tenten.

Naruto shook his head.

"Nope. This is my first time."

"Wait. Before you go, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"My dad went to go deliver some milk to the castle, but he hasn't come back yet. Will you find him for me?"

"Sure," Naruto stated with a smile. "What's his name?"

"His name is Kakashi. We own a ranch called Hatake Ranch, which is named after our last name. You should come there sometime, Naruto," Tenten smiled at Naruto.

"Okay. By the way, what song were you singing, Tenten?"

"It's called "Epona's Song." Epona's my horse. My mom taught it to me when I was little, and she gave Epona to me as a birthday present around that time." Tenten took something out of her pockets. "Oh. One more thing. Would you mind giving this to my dad?"

"An egg? Why would I want to give him an egg?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Tenten giggled.

"I think my dad fell asleep while delivering milk to the castle."

"Okay," Naruto spoke.

 _"I hope this works,"_ Naruto thought.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice talking to you, Tenten. Goodbye."

Tenten waved at him.

"Goodbye, Naruto! Good luck! And come visit Hatake Ranch sometime!"

"I will!"

* * *

By the time that Naruto and Navi reached the castle exterior, nighttime came once again.

"Great. Now what are we supposed to do?" Naruto asked Navi.

"Just climb up these vines. You can sneak into the castle through here."

Naruto turned around and saw Tenten standing right behind him.

"Tenten. What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I'm waiting for my dad," said Tenten.

"What does he look like?" Naruto inquired.

"He has silver hair, black grey eyes, ad he wears a mask over his left eye, a flak jacket, a long-sleeve shirt, dark blue pants and fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back of his hands," Tenten explained.

"Got it. Well, gotta go. Thanks, Tenten," said Naruto.

"Don't mention it," she smiled.

* * *

After leaving Tenten, Naruto and Navi continued their journey to get to the castle. When they got to the entrance to the courtyard, they saw two crates of milk, and a man sleeping in front of them.

"So... how do we get past Kakashi?" asked Naruto.

"Well, the egg doesn't hatch until dawn, right?" Navi responded.

"Yes, and?"

"So, when the sun rises, and I think there might be a Cucco in there, then that will definitely wake up Kakashi!"

"Okay."

As the sun was almost about to rise, Naruto thought to himself:

 _"Wait for it..."_

Then, Kakashi awoke to the sound of a Cucco.

"What the devil?!" he shouted.

Naruto sighed.

"I take it that you're Kakashi, right?"

"Huh? Who are you? How did you know my name?" Kakashi quizzed as he looked at Naruto and Navi.

"I'm Naruto. Your daughter Tenten sent me here to find you by waking you up with this chicken."

"What?! Tenten's waiting for me?! Oh no! I can't believe I left her behind! I messed up pretty bad!" Kakashi panicked and ran off, leaving a confused Naruto and Navi behind. "Hold on, Tenten! Daddy's coming!"

"Hey! You forgot your milk!" Naruto cried.

"It's alright, Naruto," said Navi. "Just let it go. Come on. We have to go see Princess Hinata, remember?"

"Oh. Right."

 **Nezt time:  
** **Chapter 4: Princess Hinata.**

* * *

 **(Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Anyway, in the cast, the Sand Ninja play the Gorons, the Water Ninja play the Zoras (since there's a Water Temple and the Zoras are half-human/half-fish people, which kind of makes sense) and the Sound Ninja play the Gerudos. I know some of you are thinking that the Sand Ninja should play the Gerudos because both of them live in the desert. However, like I said before, the Sound Ninja play the Gerudos, Ganondorf's people (including Nabooru who is played by Anko in this fanfic) because they're Orochimaru's henchmen (including Kabuto). Anyway, that's not what I was trying to say. A few of the names of the places will be changed, so you won't get confused since the places are the same, but with different names:**

 **Hatake Ranch – Lon Lon Ranch**  
 **Sunagakure – Goron City**  
 **Kirigakure – Zora's Domain**  
 **Otogakure – Gerudo Valley**

 **So, Goron City, Zora's Domain, and Gerudo Valley will be named after three of the ninja villages in Naruto. In my old version, Asuma lived with Kurenai at the castle, but now he lives in Kakariko. Although he's married to Kurenai, just because they don't live together doesn't mean that they're divorced. Well, you get it. I mean, hey.** **Kurenai** **does have to look after Hinata** **while Hiashi is busy being king, right? Well, you get it. Oh yeah. If you're wondering where I got the part where Kaepora Gaebora tells Naruto, "Even though some hills are too high to climb, wise men know you can't discourage courage. It's not what you achieve, but how much you believe. 'Cause you win, when you lose, if you try," that is something that my grandfather (my mom's father) taught me. Unfortunately, he died in 2007 (which is around the time that I first started watching Naruto). So because of that quote, this chapter is dedicated to him. Rest in peace, Grandpa. I love you, and I miss you. Anyway, in the next chapter, Naruto and Hinata finally meet, so stay tuned! Love you guys! Bye! :D)**


	5. Chapter 4: Princess Hinata

"The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake)." Chapter 4: Princess Hinata.

 **Disclaimer:  
I do not ****own Naruto or The Legend Of Zelda. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.**

* * *

Notes:  
 _Italics – Dreams, thoughts and flashbacks._

 _Previously, on Chapter_ _3 of_ _The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake)..._

 _"Huh? Who are you? How did you know my name?" Kakashi quizzed as he looked at Naruto and Navi._

 _"I'm Naruto. Your daughter Tenten sent me here to find you by waking you up with this chicken."_

 _"What?! Tenten's waiting for me?! Oh no! I can't believe I left her behind! I messed up pretty bad!" Kakashi panicked and ran off, leaving a confused Naruto and Navi behind. "Hold on, Tenten! Daddy's coming!"_

 _"Hey! You forgot your milk!" Naruto cried._

 _"It's alright, Naruto," said Navi. "Just let it go. Come on. We have to go see Princess Hinata, remember?"_

 _"Oh. Right."_

 _Now..._

Chapter 4: Princess Hinata.

* * *

After getting past the guards, Naruto and Navi finally made it into the castle courtyard.

"Hmm... I don't see the princess anywhere," said Naruto.

"Hey! Maybe we should ask this girl right here!" cried Navi who flew to a girl looking through a window.

"Alright, Navi. Let me do the talking, okay?" Naruto whispered.

"Roger," said Navi. So they walked up to the girl.

"Um, excuse me, Miss, but we're looking for Princess Hi... na... ta..."

She turned around to face Naruto and Navi and gasped. Naruto stared at the girl, and neither of them said a word, while Navi was getting a little suspicious.

Her dark blue hair was in a short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right amd left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants, and she had lavender eyes.

Finally, she broke the silence, and said:

"Who... who are you? How did you get past the guards?"

Naruto just stared at her, and became lovesick.

 _"She's cute. I don't know who she is, but I like her,"_ Naruto blissfully thought to himself.

"NARUTO! WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!" Navi shouted.

"Huh? What?" Naruto snapped back to reality and looked at Navi.

"She asked you a question, now answer it!" Navi spat.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Give me a break," Navi grumbled to herself.

"I was wondering how you got into my castle by getting past the guards," the girl repeated.

"Well...," Naruto rubbed his chin.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _While Naruto was sneaking past the guards, he used his shadow clones to go into their hiding places while the real Naruto got past all the guards and was on his way to see the princess, which was a success._

 _End of flashback...  
_

* * *

"Yeah... that's pretty much how I got into the castle," Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Oh? What's that?" the girl questioned, pointing to Navi.

"Oh. This is Navi. She's my fairy partner," Naruto told her.

"Wait! Then, you must be the one from my dream! You wouldn't happen to have... the Spiritual Stone Of The Forest, would you? That green and shining stone... well? Do you have it?" asked the girl, hoping to get an answer.

"Wait. You mean the Kokiri's Emerald?" Naruto quizzed.

"Yes! That one! Do you have it?" the girl repeated her question.

"Yes," Naruto confirmed, which made the girl giggle.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "I had a dream. In my dream, dark storm clouds appeared all throughout the land of Hyrule. But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds, and lit up the ground. Then, the light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy."

"Wait. So you think that I'm the one who was in your dream, correct?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes... I had a feeling... that you would be the one..."

"Who are you? You look kind of familiar...," Naruto said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I kind of got carried away with my story and didn't properly introduce myself! I am Hinata, Princess Of Hyrule and daughter of King Hiashi Hyuga. Tell me, what's your name, if I may ask?"

"Naruto," Naruto answered.

"Hmm... Naruto... strange... for some reason... it sounds so... familiar...," Hinata stated out of curiosity. "Alright, Naruto. I will tell you about the Royal Family's secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down for generations. Naruto, do me a favor, and don't tell anyone. It's _our_ secret, okay?"

"So does this mean I can't tell my family, or Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi?"

"Huh? Who are they?" Hinata wondered.

"Oh. Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi are my best friends back in Kokiri Forest." Naruto cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm sorry. Please continue, Hinata," he smiled at her.

"Listen to what I have to say. The legend goes like this... a long time ago, somewhere in Hyrule, the three goddesses hid the Triforce that had _their_ power. Yes. The Triforce has the power to grant any wish on whoever holds it. If someone with a good heart holds the Triforce in his or her hands, then Hyrule will be at peace for a time, and will therefore lead it to a golden age of prosperity. But, if someone with an evil heart were to hold the Triforce in his or her hands, then Hyrule would be in danger, and will be overcome with evil... or at least, that's what I heard about the legend. So, the ancient Sages had to build the Temple Of Time in order to protect the Triforce from evil ones, and there are seven sages who guard it. The Temple Of Time is the only way that you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. However, the entrance is blocked by a door called the Door Of Time. But, in order for you to open the door, Naruto, you must collect three Spiritual Stones – the Kokiri's Emerald, the Spiritual Stone of Forest, which you have now, the Suna's Ruby, the Spiritual Stone Of Fire, and the Kiri's Sapphire, the Spiritual Stone Of Water. Also, there's one more thing that you need... the Ocarina Of Time!" Hinata explained.

"What's the Ocarina Of Time? Is it another ocarina?" Naruto wondered.

"Yes. The Ocarina Of Time is the treasure that the Royal Family has been keeping for years, and they keep it along with this legend. So, Naruto, did you understand the story I just told you about?" asked Hinata.

"Yes," he replied.

"Great!" she said with a smile.

"But wait, Hinata. Where are the other two Spiritual Stones?"

"Suna's Ruby is in Sunagakure, and Kiri's Sapphire is in Kirigakure."

Hinata stepped out of Naruto's way.

"Oh. There's also one more thing I want to you, Naruto. I was spying through this window for a while now... the dark clouds, the other element from my dream... I think they resemble the man in the Throne Room that my father is in! Naruto, will you please take a look through the window at him?"

"Okay," Naruto nodded, and peered into the window. A man walked in front of Hiashi and kneeled down on knee.

"Do you see the man with the long black hair, white skin, and evil golden eyes?"

Naruto took a step back.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

"That's him!" Naruto pointed a finger at him. "That's the one from my dream!"

"Your dream?"

Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Yes. Recently, I started having these nightmares," he turned away from her. "I'm standing in front of Hyrule Castle. A drawbridge opens, and I see a girl and a woman riding on horseback. Then, the girl tells me, "Naruto, it's all to you now! You're the only one who can stop Orochimaru!" After they leave, I see a man on another horse glaring at me, and is about to throw a beam of light at me, almost as if he was trying to kill me," he looked back at her. "Please, Hinata. I came here to see you, because I think you might know who this man is, and why he's been haunting my dreams." Naruto began to shake. "I'm scared."

"Well, Naruto, the man that you speak of is none other than Orochimaru, the leader of the Sound Ninja. They hail from the village of Otogakure, The Hidden Sound Village. Although he swears allegiance to my father, there's... something sinister about him... I can feel that's he's plotting to take over Hyrule. The dark clouds that were in my dream... yes... they have to symbolize Orochimaru!" cried Hinata. Then, Orochimaru looked at Hinata and Naruto and smirked evilly at them, which made Naruto gasp.

"What happened, Naruto? Did Orochimaru see you?" asked Hinata.

"Yes," Naruto confirmed. "But other than your father and Orochimaru, I saw another man that was with them. He had light gray hair, which was in a ponytail and glasses. Who is that?" he questioned.

"That's Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's right-hand man. He is also from Otogakure," Hinata replied.

"Does your father know about your dream, Hinata?"

After a pause, Hinata sighed and said:

"Yes. I told my father about my dream. However, he didn't believe that it was a prophecy. I don't think he believes that Orochimaru would be the kind of man to betray him and take over Hyrule rather than be loyal to him," Hinata turned away from Naruto. "But... for some reason... I can sense Orochimaru's intentions... he's an evil man, I tell you! There's only one thing that Orochimaru is after, and that's the Triforce of the Sacred Realm itself. I know that he's come all this way to obtain it! And you know what's worse? Orochimaru not only wants to take over Hyrule, but the entire world!" She looked back at Naruto with pleading eyes. "Naruto, now you and I are the only ones who can save Hyrule from Orochimaru's wrath by defeating him! Please help me!"

"Alright," Naruto agreed with a nod.

"Thank you so much, Naruto!" cried Hinata with a smile, and a hugged and stopped. "Naruto... I'm... I'm so scared... that Orochimaru is going to take over Hyrule... maybe even make me his future bride! And he has such terrifying power! But, I'm glad that you came. If you didn't... I don't know what I'd do. We must not let Orochimaru get the Triforce! With my power, I will protect the Ocarina Of Time while you go and get the other two Spiritual Stones! Let's get the Triforce before Orochimaru does, and then defeat him!"

"So, where does that leave Kabuto?"

"Kabuto is helping Orochimaru achieve his goal by not only conquering Hyrule, but also getting the Triforce."

Hinata took a piece of paper, wrote on it, and gave it to Naruto.

"Oh, and one more thing, Naruto. Take this letter. I'm sure it will be useful to you."

After taking the letter from Hinata, she continued talking to Naruto.

"My attendant, Kurenai will guide you out of the castle. Naruto, whatever you do, please don't be afraid to speak to her."

Naruto grinned at Hinata and gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, Hinata! You can count on me! I'll be back soon! Bye!"

Naruto left Hinata and walked up to a woman.

"So... you must be Kurenai, huh?"

"Yes. I am Kurenai Yuhi Sarutobi of the Sheikah Clan," said Kurenai. "Wait. How did you know my name? Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto, and your husband Asuma told me about you."

"Alright then, Naruto. I am responsible for protecting Hinata from any danger... and everything is _exactly_ as what she said. Naruto, you are a very brave boy, going off to save our beautiful land of Hyrule from Orochimaru, aren't you?"

"That's right."

"That means you'll be heading off on a new adventure," she continued. "My role in Hinata's dream was to teach a melody to the one who came from Kokiri Forest. This song is an ancient melody that has been passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song for Hinata since she was a baby. There is mysterious power in these notes. So, listen carefully, and memorizes this song."

Kurenai began to whistle a tune, and Naruto played it on his ocarina.

"What is this song?"

"It's Hinata's Lullaby. It will aid you in your journey."

Kurenai held out a hand.

"Naruto. Come with me. I will escort you out of the castle, otherwise the guards will find you."

After Naruto and Kurenai left the courtyard, Hinata clasped her hands together, and prayed.

 _"Naruto, be careful. Goddesses, please watch over him."_

* * *

Later that day, Naruto and Kurenai left Hyrule Castle, and stood in front of Kakariko Village.

"Naruto, we must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule," said Kurenai.

"What is that place over there?" Naruto wondered, pointing to a mountain that was not too far from Kakariko Village.

"That is Death Mountain, home of the Sand Ninja. It is also the path that leads to Sunakagure. They hold the Spiritual Stone Of Fire," Kurenai explained, looking at Naruto, who gazed back at her. "Hinata's Lullaby, which is the song I just taught you has mysterious power in those notes. Only members of the Royal Family know and are allowed to learn that song. But remember, Naruto. Hinata's Lullaby will prove your connection to the Royal Family. I assume that you met my husband Asuma, correct?"

"Yeah. I was in Kakariko Village the other night. The drawbridge to Hyrule Castle closed and wouldn't open until morning. I didn't have a place to stay for the night, so I spent the night there and Asuma let me stay in your house. He told me about you being Hinata's caretaker, and said that he misses you, even though it's hard for you to spend time together since you're always in the castle with Hinata," Naruto explained, and began to frown. "I hope you're not at me for coming there without your permission. I'm sorry, Kurenai. But like I said before, I didn't have a place to stay so I came there. Don't get mad at Asuma, please."

Kurenai put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's alright, Naruto. If it was Orochimaru and Kabuto, then I'd never let them go anywhere near Kakariko," she smiled at Naruto. "But you're welcome to stay there anytime you like. If you see Asuma, tell him that I miss him and I love him."

Naruto smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Kurenai. Don't worry. I'll tell Asuma."

As Naruto was about to walk away from Kurenai, she said:

"Naruto, wait."

Naruto turned around to face her.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Before you go to Death Mountain, I highly advise that you buy yourself a new shield."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw the Deku Shield on his back as well as his Kokiri Sword.

"Why? What's wrong with the shield I have now?"

"Since it's made of wood, it will burn out easily," Kurenai glanced back at the castle. "I suggest going back to the Hyrule Castle Town Market and finding a shield called a "Hylian Shield." It's fireproof. You will find it at the Bazaar," Kurenai looked at Naruto again. "Hinata is waiting for you back at the castle to return the Spiritual Stones. Alright! We're counting on you, Naruto!" Kurenai declared, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He started to daydream again and sighed.

"What are you so happy about?" Navi asked.

"Oh, Navi. I think I'm in love with Hinata," he told Navi with a grin and giggled. "When we go back to the castle, I'm going to ask her to go out with me."

"Naruto! This is no time to be thinking about romance! We've got to save Hyrule! You don't want Orochimaru and Kabuto to take over the world, do you?" Navi shouted.

"No."

"Then come on, lover boy! Let's go get the other two Spiritual Stones before it's too late!"

 _"Lover boy? She's never called me that_ _before_ _,"_ Naruto mused and ran after Navi.

"Hey, Navi! Wait up!"

Navi stopped flying.

"Navi," Naruto stopped running and started panting. "What did I tell you about flying away from me?"

"Naruto," she spoke. "Don't you remember what Kurenai told you about getting yourself a new shield before going to Death Mountain?"

"Oh. Right," Naruto realized.

* * *

 _One trip to Hyrule Castle Town Market later..._

"Alright! Now that I got a shield," Naruto said with a grin as he raised a fist in the air. "Let's go to Death Mountain!"

 **Next time:  
Chapter 5: Gaara.**

* * *

 **(Note: Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. Link and Zelda's first meeting is one of my favorite parts of the game because I feel like even though The Legend Of Zelda series is an adventure game, it does have a little bit of romance in there, especially when it comes to Link and Zelda. In my opinion, I think that both Naruto and Hinata and Link and Zelda look so cute together, not to mention that Naruto and Hinata fit Link and Zelda perfectly. Anyway, recently, I watched a clip from "The Last: Naruto The Movie" (in English and not Japanese, obviously), and (*SPOILER ALERT!*) in the movie, Naruto finally realizes that he's in love with Hinata, and confesses his love for her. In my mind, whenever I look back at the Naruto and Hinata (a.k.a. NaruHina) scenes from Part 1, if Naruto was real (which I know he's not), and asked me why Hinata would always pass out whenver she was around him, I would slap him (no, I am not trying to be like Sakura) and shout, "Naruto you idiot** **! Hinata's in love with you!" (because he was obviously in love with Sakura, who was in love with Sasuke, but NaruHina and SasuSaku got married and ended up having a family together). But then, after looking back at Hinata's confession to Naruto in Part 2 ("Shippuden"), and his confession to her in "The Last: Naruto The Movie," when Naruto told Hinata that he loved her, it made me think, "Finally, Naruto! It's about time that you learned her feelings for her, you idiot." Well, then again, I know that it's hard for someone to confess their love to someone who they're madly in love with. But I've never been in Naruto and Hinata's situation before. Maybe someday I will, but we'll see. Anyway, the "Ocarina Of Time" manga (by Akira Himekawa) and game have a few differences. For example, in the manga (*SPOILER ALERT!*), while Link is looking for Zelda (they were kids at the time), he finds a girl in the Hyrule Castle Town Market and they spend the day together until he later on realizes that the girl that he saw in the Market is none other than Zelda herself. Speaking of Link and Zelda's love story, I also heard that there's a little bit more romance between the two of them in the manga than in the game. Well, you get it. Anyway, Hinata's Lullaby is the same tune as Zelda's Lullaby, since she will be playing her in this fanfic. Also, according to Narutopedia, in the Japanese version of Naruto, why do some members of the Hyuga Clan call Hinata "princess"? Can someone please explain why? I mean, I understand that she's the heiress of the Hyuga Clan. In the English dub, she's called Lady Hinata. If there was voice acting in** **the Zelda series (which I don't think that will ever happen because of the 1980's cartoon, and the stupid ripoff Philips CD-I games, which I don't count as part of the Zelda series, but we'll see), I'd imagine Young Zelda having the same voice as Hinata, who is played by Stephanie Sheh in the English dub of Naruto, Adult Link** **having the same voice as Edward Elric, who is from Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and is played by Vic Mignogna, and Young Link would have the same voice as Ash from Pokemon. I'm not sure who would play Adult Zelda, but you get the idea. I'll do a discussion about voice acting in the Zelda series in the future. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please read and review, and keep an eye out for Chapter 5. :D P.S. I noticed that Navi always gets jealous when Link is around Zelda, because Navi also has a crush on him.)**


	6. Chapter 5: Gaara

"The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake)." Chapter 5: Gaara.

 **Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto or The Legend Of Zelda. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.**

* * *

Notes:  
 _Italics – Dreams, thoughts and flashbacks._

 _Previously, on Chapter 4 of The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake)..._

 _"Naruto, we must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule," said Kurenai. "Hinata's Lullaby, which is the song I just taught you has mysterious power in those notes. Only members of the Royal Family know and are allowed to learn that song. But remember, Naruto. Hinata's Lullaby will prove your connection to the Royal Family. Hinata is waiting for you back at the castle to return the Spiritual Stones. Alright! We're counting on you, Naruto!" Kurenai declared, and disappeared in a puff of smoke._

 _"Alright! Now that I got a shield," Naruto said with a grin as he raised a fist in the air. "Let's go to Death Mountain!"_

 _Now..._

* * *

Chapter 5: Gaara.

"Well, here we are, Navi, back again in Kakariko Village," said Naruto.

"Hey. You're that kid who was here the other day."

Naruto looked at the guard who was standing right by the entrance to Kakariko Village.

"Yeah. So what about it? You're gonna tell me that I'm not allowed to come here anymore, right?"

"No. Lord Asuma told me everything."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Asuma?"

"I apologize for not letting you pass through here. From now on, you're free to come here anytime you like."

Naruto smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"But... just be careful, alright?"

"I will," Naruto nodded and went inside the village with Navi.

"Navi. Before we go to Death Mountain, I want to say hi to Asuma."

"Okay."

* * *

 _Meawhile, with Asuma..._

Back at Kurenai's house, Asuma was sipping his tea while reading the newspaper.

Then, he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Naruto."

Asuma got out of his seat and opened the door.

"Naruto. What are you doing here?"

"I, uh... wanted to thank you for letting me spend the night here at Kurenai's house," Naruto smiled at Asuma.

"No problem, Naruto. Is that why you came here?"

"Well, actually, Hinata sent me here," Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Hinata?" Asuma gave Naruto a confused look.

"Yeah. She told me that I have to collect three Spiritual Stones. You know about the three Spiritual Stones at the Temple Of Time, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I already got one of them, which is the Kokiri's Emerald that The Great Deku Tree gave to me. Now, I have to get the Suna's Ruby, the Spiritual Stone Of Fire from Sunagakure, and the Kiri's Sapphire, the Spiritual Stone Of Water from Kirigakure. By the way, Asuma, can you tell me how to get to Death Mountain? I have to go get the Suna's Ruby from the Sand Ninja."

"You have to go up the stairs which is to the north of Kakariko. However, the entrance is blocked by a gate."

Naruto pouted.

"Let me guess. There's a guard that's there, and he won't let me pass, right?"

"Precisely."

"Well, I have a letter from Hinata, and she gave me permission to go up there," said Naruto as he gave Hinata's letter to Asuma who read it.

 _"This is Naruto. He is on a misson to save Hyrule."  
~ Princess Hinata._

Asuma sighed.

"Very well. Follow me."

* * *

So Asuma and Naruto walked up to the guard who was at the entrance to Death Mountain.

"Lord Asuma."

"Naruto has to go to Death Mountain, by order of Princess Hinata."

"Why? Doesn't she know that it's dangerous to go up there?"

"Here," Asuma gave Hinata's note to the guard and he read it.

 _"Oh brother. What does the princess want now?_ " the guard mused to himself.

Finally, he said:

"Alright."

He looked at Naruto.

"Just be careful, Mr. Hero," he mocked.

"Thanks."

"Naruto," Naruto turned around to face Asuma. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I'll go alone. But thank you."

"Alright. Well, good luck, and be careful."

"I will."

After Naruto went to Death Mountain, Asuma went back to Kurenai's house.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Naruto and Navi..._

"Right. So now that we're here, where are we supposed to go?" Naruto questioned Navi while looking at his map.

Then, a giant rock smashed onto the ground and the map fell out of Naruto's hands.

"Whoa!" he cried.

Some more rocks fell onto the ground again, and smoke started erupting from the volcano, filling the mountain with fire and ashes.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know. I'm scared, Naruto," Navi whimpered.

"GET THIS DAMN THING OFF ME!" a voice roared.

"What the...?" Naruto searched for the voice trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Naruto! Look!" Navi shrieked.

Naruto looked up, and saw a creature on top of a cliff right outside of the volcano.

"'OH FOR THE LOVE OF NAYRU, PLEASE HELP ME!" the creature's voice howled, pounding its fists on the ground, causing more rocks to fall. After some of them stopped falling, Naruto called the creature.

"Um, excuse me!"

The creature took a quick glance at Naruto, and glared at him with hungry eyes. Before Naruto knew it, the creature grabbed him, and threw him off the cliff.

"Naruto!" Navi freaked out.

Luckily, a girl caught Naruto, who lost consciousness from the fall and landed in her arms.

"Don't worry. You're safe with me," she whispered, and looked at Navi.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Navi the fairy."

"Are you with him?"

"Yes."

"Come with me," the girl commanded. Navi obeyed and followed her and Naruto.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Is he... dead?" a boy's voice questioned.

"I don't know," a girl's voice spoke. She placed a hand on Naruto's cheek. "Hey. Are you okay? Please wake up."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a boy and girl in front of him.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in Sunagakure," the girl told him.

Naruto looked at the boy and girl.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Temari, and this is my brother, Kankuro. Who are you?"

"Naruto," he grabbed his arm. "Ow."

"Don't push yourself, Naruto. You should rest," said Temari.

"What happened?"

"You were thrown by Shukaku. You nearly scared us half to death," Temari answered.

"Shukaku? Who's that?"

"He's our guardian, the Tanuki," Kankuro explained.

"Wait. Is he that creature that almost killed me?"

"Yes," Temari replied.

"Why? What's his problem?" Naruto wondered.

"Well, Shukaku used to be very kind. However, he's been acting strange lately. Whenever anyone tries to come near him, he kills them. In fact, recently, our parents went to go see Shukaku, but in his fit of rage, he killed them," said Kankuro.

"Sadly, Gaara, our little brother hasn't come out of his room since their death, and blames Shukaku for killing them. Oh, Gaara...," Temari despaired.

"So that's why we saw ash, fire and falling rock. It was coming from Shukaku," Navi realized.

"Well, will he let me talk to him?" Naruto asked Kankuro and Temari.

"Huh? What business do _you_ have with him?" Kankuro inquired.

"I came here to get the Spiritual Stone Of Fire. Princess Hinata says that you have it. Is it true?" Naruto questioned.

"Why do you want it?" Kankuro scoffed.

"An evil man named Orochimaru is plotting to take over Hyrule, and wants to claim the Triforce Of Power for himself so he can become king, and will turn the world into chaos. But in order to stop him, I have to collect three spiritual stones – the Kokiri's Emerald, which I got from The Great Deku Tree, the Suna's Ruby, which is here in Sunakagure, and the Kiri's Sapphire that's located in Kirigakure. Then, once I open the Door Of Time, Hinata and I will be able to seal Orochimaru inside the Evil Realm where he'll never be seen again. But I also have to get the Ocarina Of Time. I have to go back to Hyrule Castle after I get the Suna's Ruby, and the Kiri's Sapphire," Naruto explained. "So, will you let me see Gaara and ask him if he could give me the Suna's Ruby?"

"It's funny. He's actually waiting for a messenger of the Royal Family. He said he won't leave his room until he sees them," Temari mentioned.

"Well, I'm actually a messenger of the Royal Family. So, will you please take me to him?"

"Alright, but I wouldn't anger him if I were you," Kankuro cautioned.

So Naruto and Navi followed Kankuro and Temari to Gaara's room.

While they were walking to Gaara's room, Naruto and Navi noticed that the walls were made of rocks, and in the center of Sunagakure, there was a platform that had ropes where the Suna's Ruby used to be displayed there. Down below the center of Sunakagure, which was outside of what appeared to be a throne room, there was a statue of a man.

Finally, Naruto, Navi, Kankuro and Temari arrived at the entrance to Gaara's room.

"Hey. The entrance is blocked," Naruto noticed.

"I told you he didn't want to come out of his room," Kankuro groaned.

"Hmm...," Naruto pondered to himself.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"_ _Hinata's Lullaby, which is the song I just taught you has mysterious power in those notes. Only members of the Royal Family know and are allowed to learn that song. But remember, Naruto. Hinata's Lullaby will prove_ _your_ _connection to the Royal Family."_

 _End of flashback..._

* * *

After remembering Kurenai's words, Naruto took out his ocarina, played Hinata's Lullaby, which opened the door to Gaara's room.

Naruto took a deep breath, and went inside Gaara's room with Kankuro and Temari.

"Gaara. We need to talk to you," Temari spoke.

Gaara saw a young boy that was with Kankuro and Temari.

"You! Who are you?!" Gaara yelled.

"I'm Naruto. You must be Gaara."

"What are you doing here?!" Gaara screamed.

"I need to talk to you..." Naruto glanced at Kankuro and Temari and then looked back at Gaara. "Alone."

Gaara sighed.

"Fine. Kankuro, Temari, leave us."

However, unbeknownst to Naruto and Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were secretly eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Kankuro, we really should get out of here," Temari whispered.

"Shh. I want to listen to Gaara and Naruto's conversation," Kankuro hissed.

Temari scoffed.

"Whatever. Don't blame me if if Gaara yells at you."

"Oh, shut up, Temari," Kankuro scolded her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Naruto and Gaara..._

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"I want to know more about Shukaku, and I need to talk to you about the Suna's Ruby, the Spiritual Stone Of Fire."

"Wait. Why do you want the Suna's Ruby?" Gaara changed the subject.

"Because an evil man named Orochimaru is plotting to take over Hyrule, and Princess Hinata sent me on a mission to collect three Spiritual Stones. I got the Kokiri's Emearld, now I have to get the Suna's Ruby, and the Kiri's Sapphire, so give me the Suna's Ruby now!"

Gaara sighed.

"Look. I'm not going to give it to _that_ easily."

"What?! Why not?!" Naruto shouted.

"You know what You're _really_ starting to annoy me. Get out of my sight, or I'm calling the guards," Gaara threatened.

"You can't do that!" Naruto screamed.

"Watch me," Gaara growled.

Naruto and Gaaara just glared at each other, without saying a word.

"Gaara," came the voice of Temari.

Gaara looked at Temari who came into his room with Kankuro at her side.

"Please. Don't hurt Naruto," she said.

"I don't care, Temari. Just get him out of here. I'm a really bad mood right now because of him," Gaara spat.

"Great. Now what are we gonna do, Naruto?" Navi asked.

Then, Naruto remembered something that Sakura told him before he left Kokiri Forest.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Sakura pulled something out of her pocket, and showed it to Naruto. "Take thi_ _s, so that_ _you can remember me, and come back to the forest to visit._ _After all... we'll always be friends, right?_ _This song will make you think of me... our song."_

 _"Our song?" asked a confused Naruto._

 _So, Sakura began playing a tune on her ocarina, and Naruto played it on his ocarina._

 _"I call it... "Sakura's Song,"" Sakura said with a smile._

 _End of flashback..._

* * *

"I know," Naruto thought to himself and started playing Sakura's Song.

Suddenly, as soon as Gaara heard the song, he started dancing.

"What the hell?" said Kankuro, who was unsure of what to say about Gaara's dancing. Temari felt the same way while Naruto took a step back.

"Um...," Temari stammered.

"O... K...," Naruto finished her sentence.

While Gaara was dancing to Sakura's Song, he cheered:

"Oh! Oh. oh! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! HOT! What a hot beat! WHOOOOAH! YEEEAH! YAHOOO!"

"I'm sorry, but what the hell did I jusr watch?" Kankuro quizzed with a confused look.

Naruto turned around to face Kankuro.

"You saw Gaara dancing. That's what."

"Hey. That's a nice song. What's it called?" Gaara qsked.

"It's called, "Sakura's Song." It's a song that my best friend Sakura taught me. I figured that her song would cheer you up since you were being all grumpy," Naruto replied with a smile.

"Well, thanks to you, I'm feeling a little better. Also, I'm sorry for getting mad at you, Naruto. Please forgive me," said Gaara.

"It's okay," Naruto answered with a smile.

"Now then. You say that you want the Suna's Ruby, right?" Gaara asked.

"Yes. But what happened to Shukaku?" Naruto wondered.  
"Well, I'm sure that Kankuro and Temari told you about what happened, right?"

"Yes. That's correct. They also told me that your parents died because of Shukaku."

"I don't know what caused his anger, but I'm guessing that it has something to do with Orochimaru," Gaara explained.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Orochimaru? He was here? How do you know?"

"Well, recently, he came here, and said, "Give me the Spiritual Stone Of Fire or I'll kill Shukaku."" Gaara declared.

"So what did you do?" Naruto inquired.

"I took the Suna's Ruby and locked it away. Then, Orochimaru blocked the path to Dodongo's Cavern with a boulder, so no one would come and see Shukaku. I've known Shukaku since I was a child. He was my best friend. But now... he's changed. He's becoming nothing more than a tyrant. He killed my parents, and I haven't spoken to him since then. I'll never forgive him."

With tears in his eyes, Gaara clenched his fists, not meeting Naruto's gaze.

"Gaara."

He looked at Naruto.

"It wasn't your fault. Orochimaru was the one who caused Shukaku's anger. Whatever Orochimaru did to him, he's gonna pay," Naruto determined and put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "I'll save Shukaku. I swear it."

"So, in order for us to get the Suna's Ruby, we have to save Shukaku, right?" Navi asked.

"Yes," Naruto replied.

"Also, since you're dying to get the Suna's Ruby so badly," Naruto and Navi turned around to face Kankuro who was speaking to Naruto. "You have to prove that you're a REAL man and fight all the monsters in there."

"What? Are you saying that I'm a wimp? 'Cause I can prove that I'm not," Naruto stated proudly.

"Alright, well good luck, Mr. Hero!" Kankuro mocked with a chuckle, which made Naruto glare at him. Naruto remembered that those were the exact same words that the guard at the entrance to Death Mountain told him.

"Kankuro!" Temari scolded him and turned to Naruto. "Don't listen to him. He can be a real jerk sometimes."

"I heard that, Temari!" Kankuro shouted.

"Alright. I'm going to Dodongo's Cavern," Naruto spoke.

"Naruto," said Gaara.

Naruto turned around to face him.

"Good luck... and... be careful, alright?"

"I will," Naruto nodded.

Finally, Naruto and Navi were off to Dodongo's Cavern.

 **Next time:  
Chapter 6: Dodongo's Cavern.**

* * *

 **(Note: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I had a lot of fun while writing it. I love it when you play Saria's Song and Darunia dances. That's definitely one of my favorite parts of the game because it's so hilarious XD. I also love Link's reaction. He's like, "O... K..." Anyway, in Ocarina Of Time, yes I know that the Gorons weren't able to eat rocks (which is obviously their food) since the path to Dodongo's Cavern was blocked by a huge boulder (thanks to Ganondorf), because the Sand Ninja are the Gorons in this fanfic, this whole chapter revolving around Shukaku is based on Valoo from Wind Waker. (*SPOILERS FOR "WIND WAKER"!*) Long story short, Link has to collect three pearls that belong to the goddesses – Din, Nayru, and Farore, to which he would end up getting the Master Sword at Hyrule Castle, which is similar to Ocarina Of Time since he had to collect the Spiritual Stones and get the Master Sword, only to fall into a seven-year sleep in the Sacred Realm while Ganondorf took over Hyrule. Anyway, in Wind Waker, when Link arrives at Dragon Roost Island to get Din's Pearl, the Ritos (or bird people) are having a problem. Valoo, a dragon who is the guardian of Dragon Roost Island has been acting very strange lately causing him to become violent, even though he's usually very kind. Prince Komali (the Rito Chieftain's son) is getting over the death of his grandmother (I'm not sure what happened to her though) who was Valoo's previous attendant before Medli came along and took her place. A stubborn Komali refuses to give Din's Pearl to Link, thinking that no one can calm Valoo down. However, Link proves Komali wrong by defeating Gohma at Dragon Roost Cavern who was the one causing Valoo to go berserk, and Komali apologizes for not believing in Link and gives him Din's Pearl. Again, I'm not sure what happened to Komali's grandmother who died, but in my story, in Shukaku's fit of rage, he killed Gaara, Kankuro and Temari's parents, causing Gaara to become resentful towards Shukaku, and like Komali, Gaara also believes that no one** **can calm Shukaku down. Well, you get the idea. Also, yes I know that like Naruto, Gaara is also a jinchuriki (a host of a tailed beast inside of them), but please pretend that Kurama is not in the story, nor is he inside of Naruto, and please pretend that Gaara does not have Shukaku inside of him. Instead, not only is Shukaku the guardian of Death Mountain and Sunagakure, he is also Gaara's pet and obviously his best friend, as he stated earlier in this chapter. Speaking of Gaara, this chapter is dedicated to him since his birthday was a few days ago (January 19), so Happy Belated Birthday, Gaara. :D He's always been one of my favorite Naruto characters (*SPOILERS FOR "NARUTO!") It's amazing on how he (along with Kankuro, Temari, Baki and the rest of the Sand Ninja) started off as a villain at the beginning of the series. But now, because of Naruto (who has the ability to change people), the Sand Ninja and Leaf Ninja are allies. :D Well, except for Sasori, who was one of the villains of Naruto, and a member of the Akatsuki. Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, Sakura's Song is the same tune as Saria's Song (a.k.a. The Lost Woods theme). Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and stay tuned for Chapter 6. I'm sorry if this chapter was a little bit confusing, but I tried my best. Please read and review. Take care, guys. Bye. :D P.S. For those of you don't know what a Tanuki is, in Japan, it's sort of a mixture between a raccoon and a dog. So I guess you could say that Shukaku is half raccoon, half dog. XD)**


	7. Chapter 6: Dodongo's Cavern

"The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake)." Chapter 6: Dodongo's Cavern.

 **Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto or The Legend Of Zelda. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.**

Notes:  
 _Italics – Dreams, thoughts and flashbacks.  
_

* * *

 _Previously on Chapter 5 of_ _The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake)..._

 _"_ _Gaara."_

 _He looked at Naruto._

 _"It wasn't your fault. Orochimaru was the one who caused Shukaku's anger. Whatever Orochimaru did to him, he's gonna pay," Naruto determined and put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "I'll save Shukaku. I swear it."_

 _"So, in order for us to get the Suna's Ruby, we have to save Shukaku, right?" Navi asked._

 _"Yes. Alright. I'm going to Dodongo's Cavern," Naruto spoke._

 _"Naruto," said Gaara._

 _Naruto turned around to face him._

 _"Good luck... and... be careful, alright?"_

 _"I will," Naruto nodded._

 _Now...  
_

* * *

Chapter 6: Dodongo's Cavern.

Once Naruto and Navi left Sunagakure, they went back to the Death Mountain Trail, turned right, and were back at the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern.

Naruto and Navi looked up at Shukaku.

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! I CAN'T TAKE THIS PAIN ANYMORE!" Shukaku wailed.

Naruto and Navi frowned.

"Oh, it breaks my heart just hearing him cry out like that," said Navi.

"Don't worry, Navi," Naruto turned to her. "We'll save him. I know it."

Then, Naruto gazed back at Shukaku.

 _"Shukaku, hang in there, buddy,"_ Naruto thought to himself.

Then, Naruto found a Bomb Flower and placed it in front of the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern, causing the boulder to explode.

* * *

"Come on, Navi. Let's go," Naruto commanded, and went inside.

After entering the dungeon, they noticed an odd looking wall.

"Hmm... there's something strange about that wall," said Naruto.

"Look. There's a Bomb Flower," Navi suggested.

Naruto walked up to the Bomb Flower, picked it up, and placed it on the ground. The Bomb Flower exploded, and Naruto and Navi found themselves in the main room of the cavern. Then, they saw an enormous rock structure in the shape of a Dodongo's head on a wall.

"It looks like like there are many lava pits around here, so watch your step, Naruto, and be careful!" Navi cautioned.

"I will," Naruto understood. He walked on a bridge, jumped up on a ledge, and landed on a rising platform. When the platform went up, Naruto jumped on another ledge where a Beamos appeared.

Its head was turning, and shot a laser at Naruto, who fell to the ground.

"Ow! Jeez! What is that thing?!" he shouted..

"That's a Beamos. Watch out for its searching beam! I bet it doesn't look like smoke to get in its eye!" Navi warned and Naruto stood up, wiping the dust off his pants.

He took out a bomb, and it exploded on the Beamos, which was eventually defeated.

Naruto jumped on another ledge and found another Beamos. He took out a bomb and killed the Beamos with it.

He put out another bomb and tossed it to another wall which made the wall explode. In the next room, Naruto and Navi came across some Baby Dodongos. After defeating them, Naruto and Navi continued their way into the dungeon.

When they went back inside the main room, they noticed another funny looking wall. Naruto placed a Bomb Flower on the ground, and the wall collapsed, revealing a treasure chest. After opening it, he found a Dungeon Map.

Later on in the dungeon, after defeating two Lizalfos and getting the Compass, Naruto and Navi came across a room with a tall pillar and Bomb Flowers surrounding it.

"Naruto! Look at all these Bomb Flowers! Is there any way to set them all off at once?" Navi inquired.

Naruto found two Bomb Flowers by the entrance to the room that they were in and threw them on the pillar which made the others explode. Naruto and Navi watched the pillar turn into stairs and climbed up the stairs. Then, they saw two ledges – one on the left, and one on the right. Naruto went on the ledge to the right and got on it.

Naruto and Navi went inside another room which had two rings of fire on two platforms. Naruto took out his Fairy Slingshot, and shot the eye switch, making the ring of fire disappear. After jumping on the ledge, Naruto and Navi went into the next room and saw another treasure chest, which had a Bomb Bag in it.

Before going inside the boss chamber, they went back to the main room of the dungeon. This time, they were on the second floor where the Dodongo statue head was.

"So. What are we supposed to do about this statue?" Naruto wondered.

Then, Navi remembered a stone tablet that she and Naruto saw earlier in the dungeon.

"Naruto. Remember that stone tablet that we saw in the dungeon? _"Giant dead Dodongo... when it sees red, a new way to go will open."_ "Meaning that we have to drop a bomb on the Dodongo statue's eyes. So drop a bomb in one eye, and you do the same thing to the other. Got it?"

"Got it!" Naruto said and dropped the bombs on the Dodongo statue's eyes and the mouth of the Dodongo statue opened, revealing a door. He jumped to the top of the Dodongo statue, landed on the ground, went into the mouth of the Dodongo statue, and opened the door to another room.

After a block puzzle, Naruto and Navi fell through a hole and found themselves inside the boss room.

"Naruto! Look!" Navi pointed to something that was hanging on the ceiling.

"Hey! It's Shukaku's tail!" Naruto noted.

Then, the ground started to shake.

"Uh, Navi? Why is the ground shaking? Is it because of Shukaku? Or is there an earthquake?"

"No. Look," Navi noted.

Naruto turned to his left and saw a creature walking towards them, and started to roar.

"Aha! So that's why Shukaku's angry! King Dodongo's been torturing him?"

"His weakness is his mouth. Whenever it opens, throw a bomb into his mouth, and he will collapse," Navi explained.

"Hey, King Dodongo!" Naruto called out to him. "You hungry?"

King Dodongo gave Naruto a confused look.

"Well, EAT THIS!" Naruto yelled, and threw a bomb into King Dodongo's mouth and hit him a few times with the Kokiri Sword. Naruto threw another bomb into his mouth, and hit King Dodongo once more with the Kokiri Sword, making him fall to the ground.

"Alright! We did it!" Naruto cheered.

"I don't think so...," Navi spoke.

"Huh? Why? He should be dead by now."

"Not yet. Look."

Naruto looked in Navi's direction, and saw King Dodongo roar again. Then, he started stomping the ground, and a group of Dodongos jumped out of the lava, ready to attack Naruto.

"What do we do, Naruto?" Navi asked.

Then, Naruto looked at Shukaku's tail.

"I got it!" Naruto did a hand sign and shouted:

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A bunch of Narutos appeared, and looked at the real Naruto.

"What is it, boss?" the clones quizzed.

"You guys throw me on top of Shukaku's tail and only let go of my legs when I say," Naruto pointed to one group of clones, and then pointed to the other clones. "You guys defeat all the Dodongos."

One group of clones threw Naruto on top of Shukaku's tail, and the other clones started attacking the Dodongos.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Naruto?" Navi shouted.

"Trust me, Navi! I know what I'm doing!" Naruto answered back and started swinging on Shukaku's tail with his clones.

Whenever King Dodongo tried to come near them, Naruto pulled on Shukaku's tail (who was unaware of what was going on), and a piece of the ceiling would fall on King Dodongo. Naruto did the same technique about three more times until King Dodongo collapsed again.

After Naruto's clones were done killing the Dodongos, Naruto's clones disappeared and the real Naruto landed on the ground, and threw a bomb inside of King Dodongo's mouth, which made him die.

"We did it! We defeated King Dodongo! Let's go, Navi!"

* * *

The two of them went inside the portal and found themselves back outside of the entrance to King Dodongo's Cavern.

When they returned, the smoke, ashes, and fire cleared, and everything seemed back to normal.

The Sand Ninja cheered for Naruto.

"You did it, Naruto," a voice spoke.

Naruto turned around.

"Gaara. What are you doing here?"

"I want to thank you for saving Shukaku, and I'm sorry for underestimating you, Naruto," he replied.

"Hey. You did it, kid. I knew you had it in you," said Kankuro, which made Naruto chuckle with a grin.

"Gaara," Shukaku's voice called out to him. Gaara turned around to face him.

"Listen. I'm sorry for killing your parents. It wasn't my intention to-"

"I know. Orochimaru's the one who caused all of this. Now I know why you were so angry."

"Why? What happened?"

So Gaara told Shukaku about how Orochimaru tried taking the Suna's Ruby until Gaara locked it away.

"I see. I still feel bad. I knew how much your parents meant to you, and I'm sorry," Shukaku lamented.

"I know you are, and I forgive you."

Gaara looked at Naruto.

"If it weren't for Naruto, then you would have suffered even more. I wouldn't know what to do."

Shukaku glanced at Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto. You saved me."

Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Naruto," Naruto's attention switched to Gaara. "As thanks for saving Shukaku, take the Suna's Ruby as a token of my gratitude."

Naruto took the Suna's Ruby from Gaara's hands.

"Thank you, Gaara."

"From now on, you and I are sworn brothers." Gaara stated with a smile. "Tonight, we're having a celebration in honor of you. Naruto, would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to stay, but I'm kind of in a hurry. But don't worry. I'll come back to visit someday. I promise," said Naruto.

"Well then, I wish you good luck on your journey," Gaara replied.

"Thank you, Gaara," Naruto spoke and left Death Mountain.

Gaara looked up the sky, and smiled.

 _"Farewell, my brother. Until we meet again, Naruto."  
_

 **Next time:  
Chapter 7: Message In A Bottle.**

* * *

 **(Note: Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. Anyway, I thought I might want to clear some things up. Now, I tried to make the boss fight between Naruto and King Dodongo like the boss fight between Link and Gohma in Wind Waker. You know, because during the boss fight, Link uses his grappling hook that Medli gave him, and grabs onto Valoo's tail with it (which was obviously stuck at the time because of Gohma), making a piece of the ceiling fall on Gohma and defeats it. Oh, and I know that in Ocarina Of Time, the Dodongos never appeared during the King Dodongo boss fight, but hey. It's my story. I was just trying to be a little bit more creative, so I'm sorry if this chapter was confusing, but hopefully you'll get the idea. Okay, so after Naruto gets the Kiri's Sapphire (a.k.a. Zora's Sapphire), in a couple chapters from now, he will become The Hero Of Time. I'm so excited that I can hardly wait to write it. :D That's another one of my favorite parts of the game, and like I said before, it was my first Zelda game. I've been a Zelda fan since I was 6. But what was your first Zelda game, and which one is your favorite? Tell me your thoughts. Oh yeah. I'm not sure if anyone does this, but when you write your stories, do** **you** **have a playlist to fit the story? For example, while I was writing on the King Dodongo boss fight, I was listening to the song "Need To Be Strong" from Part 1 of the original Naruto anime. (*SPOILERS FOR "NARUTO"!) It plays during the fight between Naruto and Sasuke at the hospital rooftop in Konoha before Sasuke leaves the village and goes to Orochimaru (who gave him the Curse Mark) for power to kill Itachi. I th** **ink** **"Need To Be Strong" really fit** **s** **the King Dodongo boss fight because it's epic, and I can totally picture Naruto (a.k.a. Link) kicking Dodongo's butt. Anyway, enough with my rambling. Please read and review, and stay tune** **d** **for Chapter 7. :D)** _  
_


	8. Chapter 7: Message In A Bottle

"The Legend Of Naruto Ocarina Of Time (Remake)." Chapter 7: Message In A Bottle.

 **Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto or The Legend Of Zelda. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.**

Notes:  
 _Italics – Dreams, thoughts and flashbacks._

* * *

 _Previously, on Chapter 6 of The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake)..._

 _"Naruto," Naruto's attention switched to Gaara. "As thanks for saving Shukaku, take the Suna's Ruby as a token of my gratitude."_

 _Naruto took the Suna's Ruby from Gaara's hands._

 _"Thank you, Gaara."_

 _"From now on, you and I are sworn brothers," Gaara stated with a smile, "Tonight, we're having a celebration in honor of you. Naruto, would you like to join us?"_

 _"I'd love to stay, but I'm kind of in a hurry. But don't worry. I'll come back to visit someday. I promise," said Naruto._

 _"Well then, I wish you good luck on your journey," Gaara replied._

 _"Thank you," Naruto spoke and left Death Mountain with Navi._

 _Gaara looked up at the sky, and felt a smile form on his lips._

 _"Farewell, my brother. Until we meet again, Naruto."_

 _Now...  
_

* * *

Chapter 7: Message In A Bottle.

After Naruto and Navi left Death Mountain, they spent the night at Kakariko Village again to save their energy before heading to Kirigakure. After saying goodbye to Asuma and thanking him for letting them stay in Kakariko, Naruto told him that he and Navi would come back again to visit.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Uh, Navi? I think we're lost. Where are we?"

"Well, it looks like you've grown up a little since the last time I saw you, Naruto," a voice spoke, which was one that sounded all too familiar.

Naruto looked up, and saw an owl perched on top of a tree.

 _"Oh no. Not him again,"_ Naruto groaned to himself, realizing that the owl was Kaepora Gaebora.

"What do you want?" Naruto snapped.

However, Kaepora ignored Naruto's question and continued talking.

"Beyond this pont lies Lake Hylia. It is full of deep, pure water. Somewhere in the lake is an underwater tunnel that leads you directly into Kirigakure, home of the Water Ninja. They serve Hyrule's Royal Family by protecting this water source. If ever you want to enter Kirigakure, you will need to play Hinata's Lullaby to help prove your connection to the Royal Family. When you're done with whatever business you have, come see me again on this stone tablet, and I will take you back to Hyrule Castle. Well, good luck, my boy!"

Kaepora Gaebora flew away.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's go look for the Kiri's Sapphire," said Navi.

"Right," Naruto agreed.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong, Navi?"

"I see something in the water," Navi mentioned. "I wonder what's in there."

"Hmm..."

So, out of curiosity, Naruto went underwater and found a bottle with something inside.

"It's a note," said Navi.

 _"Help me. I'm waiting for you inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly."  
~ Princess Ino Yamanaka.  
"P.S. Don't tell my father!"_

"Navi?"

"Yes?"

"We're going to Kirigakure."

"What?! But, Naruto-"

Naruto cut Navi off.

"I don't care what Ino says. We are going to save her and that's final. I would have done the same thing for Hinata if something happened to her, so let's go."

So Naruto and Navi went into the underwater tunnel which led them to Kirigakure.

* * *

Kirigakure had a waterfall, King Inoichi's throne room, a High Dive Practice Spot, and a shop.

"Come on, Navi. Let's go look for King Inoichi," said Naruto.

Navi stayed quiet, fearing that if she said one word to Naruto about him telling King Inoichi that Ino was missing, then Navi would have ended up having an argument with Naruto, which she didn't want to happen.

 _Meanwhile, in Inoichi's throne room..._

"Your Majesty, Princess Ino's been gone all day! We can't find her anywhere!"

"Perhaps we should get some help!"

While all of the Water Ninja (including Choza Akimichi and Shikaku Nara, who were Inoichi's childhood friends) were trying to convince Inoichi to help them search for Ino, all he could do was worry.

 _"Oh, my poor daughter. Ino, where are you? Please tell me you're alright,"_ he mused to himself.

"Your Majesty! Are you even listening?!" one of the guards shouted.

Finally, he said:

"Just keep looking for her. She's out there somewhere. I'm sure of it."

Meanwhile Choji (Choza's son) and Shikamaru (Shikaku's son) were watching their fathers and the Water Ninja talking to Inoichi.

"Oh, I sure hope Ino's okay," said Choji.

"Choji, this isn't the first time that she's run off. She's been doing this since we were kids," Shikamaru stated.

"I know that, Shikamaru. But this time it's different. I mean, sure she goes in and out of the domain and comes back home at the end of the day. Not to mention that she always says, "Don't tell my father," otherwise she'll be grounded. However, like everyone said – she's been gone all day. What do we do?"

"I couldn't care less about what happens to her. Besides, she's a brat."

"Shikamaru! That's King Inoichi's daughter that you're talking about! You wouldn't say that in front of Princess Hinata, would you?" Choji lectured.

"No," Shikamaru responded and sighed. "What a drag."

Then, he started walking away from Choji.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To look at the clouds. Just let me know when Ino comes back."

"But I thought you said you didn't care about what happens to her."

Shikamaru scoffed.

"Whatever."

"Wait," a voice spoke and Shikamaru stopped walking.

Everyone looked at a boy who stood in front of them.

"Who are you?" Inoichi inquired.

"I'm Naruto, and I know where your daughter is," Naruto took out Ino's note and showed it to Inoichi.

"You do?!" Inoichi shrieked, and looked at a man standing to his left. "Kisame! Hand me the note!"

"Yes, your Majesty."

Kisame Hoshigaki walked over to Naruto, took the note from him, and gave it to Inoichi, who read it.

"What?! She's inside Lord Jabu-Jabu?! That's impossible! Our guardian god Lord Jabu-Jabu, would never eat my precious Ino! But since that stranger Orochimaru came here, Lord Jabu-Jabu has been a little green around the gills... Yes, the evidence seems clear. Anyway, Naruto, was it? Go find Ino, and bring her back to me, please."

 _"Orochimaru was here too? Well, when I see him, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind,"_ Naruto declared silently.

Finally, he said:

"So let me get this straight. In order for me to get the Kiri's Sapphire, the Spiritual Stone Of Water, I have to save Ino, right? That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Very well. I won't give it to you until after you've rescued her. Understood?"

"Got it," Naruto confirmed.

"You can pass through here to the altar of Lord Jabu-Jabu. I'll keep this letter. You keep the bottle it was in. Take it respectfully!" Inoichi demanded as he stepped out of Naruto and Navi's way. Afterward, Naruto and Navi jumped onto Inoichi's throne, and went to Kirigakure Fountain.

* * *

When they got outside, they noticed that it was a large fresh water spring. At the altar was a fish, just sitting there like a statue.

"Wait. So Lord Jabu-Jabu is a fish? I thought that someone accidentally shrunk Ino with a machine, and she was swallowed by a person. Not a fish," said Naruto.

"You have a crazy imagination, you know that?" Navi scoffed.

Naruto just shrugged and walked to Lord Jabu-Jabu.

"Hmm. So how are we going to get Ino out of there?" Naruto wondered.

Then, Navi floated to a sign.

"Well, according to this sign, it says:

 _"Kiri_ _gakure_ _Fountain. Don't disturb Lord Jabu-Jabu!"  
~ King Inoichi Yamanaka._

Naruto looked at Lord Jabu-Jabu.

"Well, I guess we have no choice. We're gonna have to go inside Lord Jabu-Jabu," Naruto suggested.

"What?!" Navi cried out. "Naruto, are you crazy?! We could get killed!"

"Well, since Ino's been trapped inside of Lord Jabu-Jabu all this time, she might as well be dead. But we can't give up now! We're going inside of Lord Jabu-Jabu no matter what!" Naruto determined.

Then, he looked at the water.

"Navi, stay here. I'll be right back," he told her.

"Wait. Where are you going?" she asked.

Instead of answering her question, Naruto went underwater.

"Ugh. What is that idiot doing now?" she groaned.

Then, Naruto came out of the water, holding something in his hand.

"Ta-da!" he proclaimed with a grin, to which Navi's eyes widened.

"What the...?"

Naruto chuckled.

"Uh, Naruto? What are you doing with that fish?" she quizzed.

"I remember that one of the Water Ninja told me that the act of offering a fish to Lord Jabu-Jabu will make you happy," Naruto replied and walked over to Lord Jabu-Jabu.

"Bon appetit!"

After putting the fish on the ground, suddenly, Naruto and Navi felt the ground shaking, and ended up being sucked inside of something, and vanished without a trace.

The last thing that Navi told Naruto was, "NARUTO YOU IDIOT!"

 **Next time:  
** **Chapter 8: Ino Yamanaka, Princess Of Kirigakure.**

* * *

 **(Note: Well, guys, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'm sorry about the wait. I'm also sorry if the chapter's too short. Anyway, now before you say anything, yes I know that Kisame is a member of the Akatsuki and is a bad guy. But in this story, please pretend he's not a bad guy. I decided to add him in here because, well, he is a Water Ninja, because like I said before, the Water Ninja play the Zoras. However, in this story, just like how Kurenai (Impa) is Hinata's (Zelda) caretaker, Kisame is Ino's caretaker. I also noticed that when Ruto went missing, it kind of reminded me of Majora's Mask (*SPOILERS FOR "MAJORA'S MASK"!*) Except the Deku Princess was kidnapped, but Ruto was not. Speaking of Ruto, she was kind of a brat when she was ordering Link around while they were looking for the Zora's Sapphire in Lord Jabu-Jabu's Belly. Come to think of it, I kind of hate Ruto now because of the way she treated Link like dirt, and looking back on it, I bet Link was thinking, "Who are you, my mother?" I love how when Link sees Ruto again in the Water Temple seven years later, she says something along the lines of, "What's wrong? You don't recognize your own fiancee?" I love the look on Link's face. He's like, "What?!" I actually remember that when Link wears the Zora Mask in Ocarina Of Time (and no, I don't mean the Zora Mask where Link turns into a Zora), Ruto (they were both kids at the time) asks him, "Alright! You actually decided to become a Zora! Are you actually ready to marry me now?" Looking back on it, it makes me think, "Uh, Ruto? Aren't you a bit too young to be thinking about marriage? You're only 10." Poor Link didn't have a clue that when Ruto first gave him the Zora's Sapphire, she said that her mother wanted her to give it to the man who would marry her (Ruto, I mean) *cough* Link *cough.* Okay. Ruto's not that bad. But I think Ino fits her perfectly. Well, then again, Ino's character development does improve later on in the "Naruto" series. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Ino and Sakura traded teams – Ino would be on Team Kakashi with Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke, and Sakura would be in Team Asuma with Choji, Shikamaru and Asuma. But then again, I think Sakura and Ino's personalities are somewhat similar. In the future, right after I'm done working on the fanfic, I will be telling you about the diff** **erences between the "Naruto" series and "The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time." So, we have one more chapter to go, and soon, Naruto will finally awaken as The Hero Of Time. Also, I have big news. I now have over 1,000 hits on this fanfic. Thank you guys so much. I'm sorry if Navi's out of character. Yes, she is kind of feisty like Sakura but Sakura is less feisty towards Naruto in this fanfic. Just thought I'd point that out. Oh yeah. "Bon appetit" means "Enjoy your food" in French. Hey. I just realized something. Ruto's name is part of Naruto's name. Get it? XD Please stay tuned, and read and review! :D)**


	9. Ino Yamanaka, Princess Of Kirigakure

"The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake)." Chapter 8: Ino Yamanaka, Princess Of Kirigakure.

 **(Note: So far this has to be one of my favorite chapters. I had a lot of fun working on it, and hopefully this one will be longer than the last one. Enjoy. :D)**

 **Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Naruto or The Legend Of Zelda. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.**

Notes:  
 _Italics – Dreams, thoughts and flashbacks._

* * *

 _Previously, on Chapter 7 of The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake)..._

 _"Hmm. So how are we going to get Ino out of there?" Naruto wondered._

 _Then, Navi floated to a sign._

 _"Well, according to this sign, it says:_

 _"Kirigakure Fountain. Don't disturb Lord Jabu-Jabu!"_  
 _~ King Inoichi Yamanaka._

 _Naruto looked at Lord Jabu-Jabu._

 _"Well, I guess we have no choice. We're gonna have to go inside Lord Jabu-Jabu," Naruto suggested._

 _"What?!" Navi cried out. "Naruto, are you crazy?! We could get killed!"_

 _"Well, since Ino's been trapped inside of Lord Jabu-Jabu all this time, she might as well be dead. But we can't give up now! We're going inside of Lord Jabu-Jabu no matter what!" Naruto determined._

 _Then, he looked at the water._

 _"Navi, stay here. I'll be right back," he told her._

 _"Wait. Where are you going?" she asked._

 _Instead of answering her question, Naruto went underwater._

 _"Ugh. What is that idiot doing now?" she groaned._

 _Then, Naruto came out of the water, holding something in his hand._

 _"Ta-da!" he proclaimed with a grin, to which Navi's eyes widened._

 _"What the...?"_

 _Naruto chuckled._

 _"Uh, Naruto? What are you doing with that fish?" she quizzed._

 _"I remember that one of the Water Ninja told me that the act of offering a fish to Lord Jabu-Jabu will make you happy," Naruto replied and walked over to Lord Jabu-Jabu._

 _"Bon appetit!"_

 _After putting the fish on the ground, suddenly, Naruto and Navi felt the ground shaking, and ended up being sucked inside of something, and vanished without a trace._

 _The last thing that Navi told Naruto was, "NARUTO YOU IDIOT!"_

 _Now...  
_

* * *

Chapter 8: Ino Yamanaka, Princess Of Kirigakure.

"Naruto. Naruto, wake up," said Navi.

When Naruto woke up, he felt something sticky and gooey, almost as if someone spat chewing gum at him.

"Navi? What happened?" Naruto asked, looking carefully at his surroundings.

Then, Navi slapped him.

"Ow! Navi! What was that for?!" Naruto yelled, rubbing his left cheek where Navi hit it.

"You idiot! If you didn't put that fish on the ground, we wouldn't have gotten eaten by Lord Jabu-Jabu! Now look what you did!" Navi hollered.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad," Naruto defended.

Navi pouted.

"Look. We have to find Ino. Unless you want to give up and forget all about the Kiri's Sapphire and tell Inoichi that we didn't save her," Naruto hinted.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Wow. Someone's in a bad mood," Naruto mumbled. Afterward, they continued their journey inside of Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly.

* * *

Suddenly, two Octoroks appeared and were about to spit rocks at Naruto, but he killed them using his Fairy Slingshot.

"Naruto," Navi spoke.

 _"Oh, finally she starts talking,"_ Naruto groaned to himself.

"Yeah?"

"You see that switch over there?"

Naruto looked at the switch, also known as the uvula, the back of the throat in the mouth.

"What about it?" he questioned.

"You should use the slingshot to activate the switch to open that door."

So Naruto took out his Fairy Slingshot, shot the switch which made the door open, and he and Navi went inside the next room.

In this room, there was a jellyfish.

"What's that?" Naruto wondered.

"That's a Biri," said Navi.

After killing the Biri with his Fairy Slingshot, Naruto and Navi went inside another room.

* * *

"Princess Ino? Princess Ino! Where are you?" Naruto called out.

"Naruto! Look!" Navi cried, and Naruto saw a girl about his age, and walked up to her.

"Are you Princess Ino?" he asked.

"Huh?! Hey! Who the hell are you, and how do you know my name?!"

"I'm Naruto. Now answer my question. Are you or are you not Princess Ino?" he repeated.

"Damn right I am! What are you doing here?!" Ino screamed.

"Well, your dad sent me to come here and save you," Naruto replied.

"What?! Why?!" Ino shouted.

"Because he's worried about you. And if I recall correctly, I found a letter in a bottle and you said that you were waiting for someone to come and save you," Naruto snapped.

"L-Letter in a bottle?" Ino stuttered. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Liar! You said that you wanted someone to come save you, and now you don't want to be saved? God, make up your mind! Now, listen to me, you litte brat. You're coming back with me, or else I'll make you," Naruto demanded.

"No!" Ino yelled.

"Alright, that's it."

Naruto walked to Ino, picked her up, and was about to go back to the entrance of the dungeon with her.

"Hey! Put me down!"

She pounded on Naruto's back with her fists while kicking his chest.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted.

Eventually, Ino let go of Naruto, and punched his cheek which made him fall to the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Naruto asked and stood up.

"I'm not coming back with you! Can't you take a hint?" Ino snapped back.

"Look. I'm not repeating myself. Come back with me, or I'm telling your dad on you," Naruto threatened.

"I don't care!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not leaving without my precious stone!"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Precious stone? What stone?"

Ino scoffed.

"Why should I tell you? You tried to drag me back to my father when I specifically told you not to!"

"Naruto," Navi whispered. "She's talking about the Kiri's Sapphire. If we leave her here, then she won't give it to us."

Naruto sighed.

"Alright. If I help you, then will you give me the stone?"

"Why?" Ino asked again.

"Because Princess Hinata said that in order for me to open the Door Of Time at The Temple Of Time, I have to collect three Spiritual Stones so we can stop Orochimaru from trying to take over Hyrule. I already got the Kokiri's Emerald, which The Great Deku Tree gave to me, and I have the Suna's Ruby, so I need to get the Kiri's Sapphire. Please, Ino. Will you help me look for it? I'm begging you."

Ino sighed.

"Alright, fine. I'll give you the Kiri's Sapphire, but you have to help me find it. Deal?"

"Deal."

Naruto and Ino shook hands.

"Good. Now that we've settled our differences, I'd like to ask you a little favor."

"What?"

"Carry me."

"What?! Oh come on! Really?!"

"As Princess Of Kirigakure, and in exchange for my help, you have to do _exactly_ as I say. So come on!" Ino clapped her hands twice. "Chop chop!"

Naruto groaned and carried her.

"Bitch...," he grumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ino shouted.

"Uh, I mean... you're beautiful," Naruto panicked chuckling nervously.

Ino pouted.

"That's what I thought you said.

 _"I like Hinata better. At least she's nicer than Ino,"_ Naruto mused to himself.

* * *

 _Later in the dungeon..._

After getting the Dungeon Map, Compass and Boomerang, Naruto, Navi and Ino went inside another room.

"Yes! That's it! That's the Kiri's Sapphire, the one I've been looking for! Throw me on that platform!" Ino squealed. So Naruto threw her on the platform.

After Ino picked up the Kiri's Sapphire, she turned to Naruto and told him:

"Oh my goodness! I finally found my mother's stone! I got very upset when Lord Jabu-Jabu swallowed it. I've been visiting Lord Jabu-Jabu every day since I was little. However, this morning, when I came to feed him, like I normally do every day, suddenly, he swallowed me! I was so surprised that I dropped it inside. But, now that I've found it, I don't need to be in here anymore! So take me home, right now!"

Naruto nodded and was about to go on the platform to bring Ino back to Kirigakure Domain. But suddenly, the ground started shaking.

"Hey. What's going on?" Naruto panicked.

Then, Ino felt something or someone pushing her up to the ceiling, separating her from Naruto and Navi.

"HELP ME!"

"Ino!" Naruto cried out.

"Naruto! Look!" Navi shrieked as an octopus-like creature appeared out of nowhere, getting ready to attack Naruto.

"What's that?" Naruto questioned.

"That's a Big Octo, a bigger version of an Octorok. Naruto. Remember that boomerang that you got earlier?" Navi mentioned.

"Yeah."

"Use your Boomerang to attack the Big Octo, and then hit behind with your sword."

"Okay!"

Naruto threw the Boomerang at the Big Octo. Then, once it was stunned, Naruto did his Shadow Clone Jutsu. His clones placed their palms on the real Naruto's own palms, and created a ball which was spinning around, that was like a beam of energy. Then, once all of the clones were gone, the real Naruto charged towards the Big Octo while shouting, "RASENGAN!" and killed it

Naruto threw the Boomerang at the Big Octo. Once it was stunned, Naruto sliced it with his sword. Then, he did his Shadow Clone Jutsu. First, the clones flew high up in the air, getting ready to attack Big Octo.

"NA, RU, TO, TODAY! UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" the real Naruto cried while kicking Big Octo.

Next, the clones placed their palms on the real Naruto's own palms, and created a ball which was spinning around, that was like a beam of energy. Then, once all of the clones were gone, the real Naruto charged towards the Big Octo while shouting, "RASENGAN!" and killed it.

"You did it, Naruto!" Navi cheered.

"Come on! We got to go find Ino!"

"Wow. I didn't know you cared that much about her, Naruto," Navi stated.

"What? You think I'm just gonna leave her here? Yeah, I know that Ino's kind of annoying, but I promised Inoichi that I'd bring her back to him. So if I quit now, then he won't give us the Kiri's Sapphire, and it will be too late to save Hyrule because of Orochimaru," Naruto looked dowm at the ground, not facing Navi. "But, if Orochimaru did take over Hyrule, then Hinata would never forgive me, or speak to me again. I can't let that happen. No way," he looked at Navi and smiled at her. "I promised Hinata and The Great Deku Tree that I'd save Hyrule. But remember this, Navi. I never go back on my word. That's my way... of The Hero Of Hyrule."

Navi became silent, unsure of what to say to Naruto. In a way, his courage inspired her to never give up. That's one of the things that she loved about him, despite them not knowing each other that long.

"Come on. We have to go save Ino," said Naruto.

"Oh. Right," Navi snapped out of her thoughts.

* * *

So Naruto and Navi continued their search for Ino until they finally made it inside the boss room.

"Ino? Ino!" Naruto called.

"Naruto! Look!" Navi exclaimed.

To his left, Naruto saw a body lying on the ground, lifeless. He felt his heart sink because he knew this person – a girl that he promised to find the Kiri's Sapphire for her.

"Ino!" Naruto cried. He was about to run to her until he felt an electric shock coming from his body.

"Ow! What the...?" Naruto shouted, falling to the ground. He rubbed the back of his head, and saw a giant jellyfish-like creature surrounded by other little jellyfishes.

"What is that thing?" Naruto inquired.

"That's a Barinade, a Bio-Electric Anemone," Navi explained.

"So that's why Lord Jabu-Jabu's been acting strange. A monster was sucking the life out of him. How do I kill Barinade?"

"Many parasitic jellyfish swarm around the monster. Naruto, use the Boomerang to aim for its body, protected by the jellyfish! So be careful, Naruto, or they'll sting you!"

Naruto took out his Boomerang while targeting and dismembering the appendages that were hanging from the ceiling. Then, he started running around the room so he wouldn't get hit by the electric beams. Next, Barinade released the jellyfish and they began to orbit around the main body. Naruto used his Boomerang to aim at the main body and tentacles while the jellyfish started separating from Barinade. After killing the jellyfish, suddenly, Barinade began to zip around the room and started to shoot faster at Naruto, who took out his Boomerang and threw it at Barinade which stunned it. Then, Naruto took out his Kokiri Sword, and slashed Barinade until it was defeated.

After Barinade was gone, Naruto walked to Ino, carried her, and the two of them warped out of the dungeon through a portal.

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

"Ino. Are you alright?"

Ino groaned and slowly opened her eyes, gazing at a boy who stood in front of her.

"Naruto?"

He smiled at her, who slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he yelled.

"You idiot! What took you so long?!"

"I was looking for you of course! When I got to the boss room, I saw you lying on the ground, so I carried you back here. You should be thanking me for saving you," Naruto talked back. "Anyway, do you remember anything that happened after you got the Kir's Sapphire?"

"Well, I do remember being pushed up into the ceiling. Then, I appeared in a room and saw Barinade. But before I could escape, I remember its tentacles grabbed and shocked me, which sent me flying across the room. Then, everything turned black. Now, I'm starting to have a headache because of those stupid jellyfish."

"Here. Take this potion," said Naruto, giving her a bottle.

"Oh. Thank you," Ino took the bottle and drank it.

They smiled at each other, until her smile turned into a frown.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Ino?"

"I, uh, wanted to say that I'm sorry for being mean to you. But I do admit – you were kind of cool."

"No problem," Naruto nodded with a smile.

Ino took something out of her pocket.

"Well, here's the Kiri's Sapphire," she put the Kiri's Sapphire into Naruto's hands.

"Thank you. But..."

"Huh? But what?"

"I understand that it's your precious stone, which obviously belonged to your mother, but what's so special about it?"

"Well, I was born during the Hyrulean Civil War. But then, three days after the war was over, and after I was born, she became mysteriously ill and died. Sadly, I never got to know her. But before she died, she told my father that I had to give the Kiri's Sapphire to the man who would be my husband. You could say it's like an engagement ring."

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel, Ino."

"Huh?"

Naruto turned away from her.

"The Great Deku Tree was like a grandfather to me. However, one day, an evil man placed a curse on The Great Deku Tree, causing him to die, even though I fought so hard to save him. A beast named Gohma was the one who killed The Great Deku Tree. But before he died, he told me that I have to save Hyrule from this evil man, who I assume is Orochimaru, the same man who was responsible for Jabu-Jabu's strange behavior," Naruto looked back at Ino. "Luckily, Lord Jabu-Jabu's not dead, thank Din."

"I wish I could go with you, Naruto," Ino suggested.

"No," Naruto shook his head. "What about your father? Besides, it's way too dangerous. You could get hurt."

"What are you, stupid? You helped me save Lord Jabu-Jabu. Not to mention that you risked your life to protect me. Please, Naruto. Take me with you. I can help," Ino begged.

 _"But what about Navi?"_ Naruto asked himself.

"No. Look, I don't have time for this, Ino. Princess Hinata's waiting for me. Now that I have all three Spiritual Stones, I have to go back to Hyrule Castle so I can help her save Hyrule and defeat Orochimaru."

Ino pouted.

"Hey. Look at me," Naruto put his right hand on Ino's left cheek and she gazed up at him. "I'll come back to visit, okay?"

She nodded.

"Okay."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Naruto perplexed.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life, Naruto," Ino responded with a smile and walked back to Kirigakure Domain.

Before she left, she told Naruto:

"Don't tell my father..."

"Uh, Navi? What's an engagement ring?" Naruto questioned Navi who came out of his pocket.

"That's Ino's way of saying that she wants to marry you someday," Navi giggled.

"Wait, what?! Marry me?!" Naruto shrieked.

"What? It's pretty obvious that she likes you, Naruto. Why do you think she was acting all lovey-dovey around you?"

Naruto scoffed.

"It doesn't matter. I still prefer Hinata."

"Hey, speaking of Hinata, don't we have to go back to Hyrule Castle and bring the Spiritual Stones to The Temple Of Time?"

"Oh! Right!" Naruto realized, and went back to Hyrule Castle with Navi.

 _"Hinata. Wait for me."_

 **Next time:  
Chapter 9: The Hero Of Time Is Born.**

* * *

 **(Note: Well, folks. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'm sorry about the wait. When I did the Naruto and Ino scene at the end where she was flirting with him, I kind of got that idea from "Shippuden" (*SPOILER ALERT!*). After Naruto defeated Pain and saved Konoha, while everyone was cheering for Naruto, Ino said that she could almost fall for him. Then again, Ruto was flirting with Link right after they saved Lord Jabu-Jabu. Now, when Ino said that her mother died after giving birth to her after the Hyrulean Civil War was over, according to Zeldapedia, it said that Ruto's mother also died after the Hyrulean Civil War was over, so I assumed that she died after giving birth to her. Then again, I don't think that Ruto knew her mother, but correct me if I'm wrong. If Naruto and Ino fought each other in a battle, who would win, logically? Naruto or Ino? Also, when Ino told Naruto, "You have to do** _ **exactly**_ **as I say, I got that part from "Twilight Princess" (*SPOILER ALERT!*) where after Midna saved Link (who turned into a wolf after entering the Twilight Realm for the first time and waking up in Hyrule Castle before meeting Zelda), she told him that he had to do whatever she told him to. When it came to Ruto bossing Link around,** **she kind of reminded me of Tatl, Midna and Tetra. All four girls were mean to Link at one point, but eventually became nicer to her. Sorry if the battles with Big Octo and Barinade were kind of confusing. In the next chapter, Naruto finally becomes The Hero Of Time, so please read and review! :D)**


	10. Author's Note 1

"The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake)" Author's Note #1.

 **Hey guys. It's Aerisuke here, again, and I'm really sorry that Chapter 9 isn't out yet, but I am actually almost done writing the chapter. Now before you say anything, no, I am not dead, but here's what's been going on in my life lately. I don't usually talk about my personal life, but whatever. Anyway, right now, my grandmother (mom's mom) is going through some health issues, and I have to help my family take care of her. I'm not going to say what kind of health issues that she has because it's way too personal for me to talk about it. I mean, hey, I have a life too, you know, as we all do. In fact, sometimes I think that when it comes to your job, it's like you'te torn between two worlds – one where you have to take care of your family, and the other that has to do with your job. Well, that's how I feel when it comes to being a writer. So, because I'm helping my family take care of my grandmother, I won't have enough free time to actually work on the story. But I'm working on it as hard as I can, and I'm not giving up just yet. Anyway, thanks for being so patient, and hopefully Chapter 9 will be out soon, so stay tuned, and keep on reviewing. This is Aerisuke, signing off.**

 **UPDATE (June 24, 2016):  
Unfortunately, my grandmother passed away on June 15 (which was last Wednesday) after a long battle with diabetes. Although I'm sad that she's gone, I'm also happy that now she won't have to suffer anymore and that she's in a better place. But as they always say - the show must go on. She was also one of the people who inspired me to never give up. I'll continue to keep on writing and to make my dreams come true, because that's what she would have wanted. So, Gammy (that's what the grandkids called her), wherever you are, thank you for everything, and for inspiring me to never give up, and please continue to watch over me. This story is dedicated to you in honor of your memory. I love you so much, and I'll miss you. R.I.P.**

 **Aurora Miller.  
** **(April 30, 1933 - June 15, 2016).**

 **"Every man dies, not every man really lives." ~ William Wallace, "Braveheart."**


	11. Chapter 9: The Hero Of Time Is Born

"The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake)." Chapter 9: The Hero Of Time Is Born.

 **(Note:** **Hey guys.** **Missed me?** **I** **t's been a wh** **i** **le since I uploaded the last chapter, huh? Sorry about the wait.** **And now comes one of my favorite parts of the game,** **and one** **of the most memorable moments. Enjoy. :D)**

 **Disclaimer:  
** **I do not own Naruto or The Legend Of Zelda. No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.**

Notes:  
 _Italics – Dreams, thoughts and flashbacks.  
_

* * *

 _Previously, on Chapter 8 of The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake)..._

 _Ino gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek._

 _"What was that for?" Naruto perplexed._

 _"I wanted to thank you for saving my life, Naruto," Ino responded with a smile and walked back to Kirigakure Domain._

 _Before she left, she told Naruto:_

 _"Don't tell my father..."_

 _"Uh, Navi? What's an engagement ring?" Naruto questioned Navi who came out of his pocket._

 _"That's Ino's way of saying that she wants to marry you someday," Navi giggled._

 _"Wait, what?! Marry me?!" Naruto shrieked._

 _"What? It's pretty obvious that she likes you, Naruto. Why do you think she was acting all lovey-dovey around you?"_

 _Naruto scoffed._

 _"_ _It doesn't matter. I still prefer Hinata."_

 _"_ _Hey, speaking of Hinata, don't we have to go back to Hyrule Castle and bring the Spiritual Stones to The Temple Of Time?"_

 _"Oh! Right!" Naruto realized, and went back to Hyrule Castle with Navi._

 _"Hinata. Wait for me."_

 _Now..._

* * *

Chapter 9: The Hero Of Time Is Born.

 _Meanwhile, back at Hyrule Castle..._

Hiashi, Kabuto, Kurenai, Orochimaru and Hinata were having lunch in the dining room.

"Hinata," said Hiashi, lifting up his spoon and about to take a bite of his food. "You're not eating."

"I'm not hungry," she murmured.

Hiashi sighed.

Kurenai stared at Hinata, with a look of concern on her face, worried about her princess. Since Hinata's mother died of a fever when she was six, it was Kurenai's duty to help Hiashi look after her while he was busy with his meetings, which were mostly about Hyrule. But Kurenai and Asuma thought of Hinata as a daughter... especially Kurenai.

Then, Kurenai recalled a conversation that Hinata and Hiashi had just a few days earlier before Naruto arrived at the castle.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Father, please! You can't do this!"_ _Hinata begged_

 _"Hinata, why do you disapprove of Orochimaru?" Hiashi asked._

 _"Because you're making a big mistake!" Hinata argued._

 _"If this has anything to do with your dream, I don't want to hear it."_

 _"But, Father!"_

 _"ENOUGH!"_

 _Hinata turned away from Hiashi._

 _"Hinata," Hiashi spoke, putting a hand under her chin. "Look at me."_

 _She glanced back at him._

 _"Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I promise."_

 _"Still... I can sense Orochimaru's evil intentions!"_

 _Hiashi sighed._

 _"We'll talk about this later. Right now, I have a meeting."_

 _After Hiashi left Hinata's room, she sighed and sat down on her bed._

 _"Hinata," came the voice of Kurenai, who walked up to her and sat down right beside her._

 _"Oh, Kurenai," Hinata's eyes met hers. "What am I going to do? My father won't believe me. But I can't stop thinking about that dream. I'm afraid... that something terrible is going to happen. If Orochimaru takes over Hyrule and the Triforce, who will save us?"_

 _"The Hero Of Time," Kurenai answered._

 _"The Hero Of Time?" Hinata repeated._

 _"Yes. The Seven Sages guard the Temple Of Time since it_ _is the only way that you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. However, the entrance is blocked by a door called the Door Of Time. But in order forthe Door Of Time to be opened, The Hero Of Time has to collect three Spiritual Stones - the Kokiri's Emerald, the Spiritual Stone of Forest, the Suna's Ruby, the Spiritual Stone Of Fire, and the Kiri's Sapphire, the Spiritual Stone Of Water. Once the Spiritual Stones are placed on the altar, The Door Of Time will open, and The Hero Of Time will pull out the Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane, and will be able to defeat Orochimaru. But, there is another thing that The Hero Of Time needs in order to open the Door Of Time," Kurenai explained._

 _"And what would that be?" Hinata wondered._

 _"The Ocarina Of Time. The Song Of Time is also another key to opening The Door Of Time," Kurenai explained._

 _Hinata looked away from Kurenai and said nothing._

 _"I wonder... the person that was in my dream... is it The Hero Of Time?" Hinata asked herself._

 _End of flashback..._

* * *

Hinata gazed out at the window.

 _"Naruto... hurry."_

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of violent coughing, and broken glass, followed by drops of liquid spilling on the ground.

"Your Majesty!" cried one of the guards.

Everyone jerked their heads, and saw their beloved king fall to the ground.

"Father!" Hinata screamed and she and Kurenai ran to Hiashi's side.

Kurenai laid her head on Hiashi's chest, trying to make out a heartbeat. Then, she touched the red wine from his cup, the foul scent filling her nostrils, which made her sick to her stomach, and her eyes widened.

" _Poison,"_ she noted silently.

"Kurenai?" Hinata worried.

Kurenai stood up, looked at Hinata and shook her head.

"He's dead."

Hinata gasped, fell to the ground and cried.

Kurenai embraced her.

"Oh, Hinata. I'm so sorry."

Orochimaru smirked evilly and chuckled at Hinata and Kurenai.

"Face it, Princess Hinata. Your father is never coming back. Now that he's gone, I will take the Triforce, and become King Of Hyrule."

"You won't get away with this, Orochimaru! The Hero Of Time will come and stop you!" Hinata declared.

"Oh. Is that so?" Orochimaru questioned, holding out a hand for Hinata to grab it. "Well then, come with me, Princess Hinata."

"Never," Hinata refused, taking a step back.

"Hmph. Very well. Wherever this "Hero Of Time" is, I will find him and kill him. Then, Hyrule will be mine!" said Orochimaru with an evil laugh.

"Hinata!" she looked at Kurenai. "We have to get out of here!"

"What?! But what about Naruto?!" Hinata panicked.

"No buts, Hinata! We have to get you out of here before it's too late!" Kurenai demanded.

"Wait!"

"What's wrong?!"

"I'll be right back!"

Hinata ran to her room.

"Hinata!"

Kurenai quickly followed her, with Orochimaru and Kabuto in tow. Kurenai opened Hinata's door, and locked it, hoping that Orochimaru and Kabuto wouldn't break in.

Meanwhile, a frantic Hinata was searching for something in her room.

"Hinata, we must go!"

"Kurenai, wait!"

"Hinata, we have no time to lose!"

Then, they heard someone banging on the door.

"You're mine, Princess Hinata!" Orochimaru yelled, and Hinata put something in her pouch.

"How do we get out of here?"

"The window!" Kurenai pointed out.

"What?! But, Kurenai, we could get killed!"

"Trust me, Hinata," Kurenai determined.

Orochimaru banged the door again.

Kurenai opened the window and looked outside.

"Hinata," she said. "We have to jump. Don't worry. I'll carry you."

Finally, without a moment of hesitation, Hinata finally said:

"Okay."

So, Kurenai carried Hinata, and they jumped out of the window while Orochimaru and Kabuto finally got inside Hinata's room, witnessing their escape.

"Damn it!" Orochimaru cursed.

Kurenai and Hinata went into the castle stables, and walked to a horse.

"Get on," Kurenai ordered.

Hinata climbed on the horse, and Kurenai sat down behind her. They fled Hyrule Castle, hoping that Orochimaru wouldn't find them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Naruto and Navi..._

Naruto and Navi were on their way to Hyrule Castle.

 _"Let's get the Triforce before Orochimaru does, and then defeat him!"_

Hinata's words rang in Naruto's ears.

" _Hinata. Please be there,"_ Naruto thought.

Finally, they arrived at the castle.

"Hinata! I did it! I found the Spiritual Sto-"

Navi flew to Naruto.

"Naruto. What is it?"

Dark storm clouds appeared, and drops of water started pouring on the ground.

The drawbridge opened, and Naruto heard the sound of a horse whinny. Then, he saw a girl and woman riding on horseback.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried as she and Kurenai galloped past him and Navi. "Kurenai! Please stop the horse! I need to give something to Naruto!"

"I can't, Hinata!" Kurenai yelled. "If we stop now, Orochimaru will find you and kidnap you!"

Hinata threw an object into the moat.

"Naruto! It's all up to you now! You're the only one who can stop Orochimaru!" she cried.

Hinata and Kurenai were galloping farther and farther away from Naruto and Navi until they disappeared out of sight.

A tear fell from Hinata's eye.

 _"Naruto... forgive me."_

"What's going on?" Naruto questioned Navi.

"Naruto! Look!"

Naruto turned around, and saw a man on another horse, which was garbed in black armor.

"Damn! I lost her!" the man shouted, and took a quick glance at Naruto. "You! Little kid! Tell me. Did you see a white horse by any chance? Which way did it go?"

Naruto just stood there, trembling, without saying a word, his heart pounding, and his face covered in sweat.

"ANSWER ME!" the man ordered.

 _"This is just like my dream. This man... who is he?"_

"Why are you looking at me like that, boy?" the man questioned.

Naruto's left hand slowly made its way to his sword.

 _"Move, Naruto! Move!"_

Finally, he took out his sword and shield.

The man chuckled at him.

"You think you can protect them, boy?"

Naruto glared at him.

"Wait. You're the boy that I saw in the courtyard with Princess Hinata. Do you know who I am?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wait! You're..."

"That's right. I... am Orochimaru. Now, would you kindly step aside and let me pass? Take me to Princess Hinata."

"No! You stay away from her!" Naruto threatened.

"Hmph. Very well then."

Suddenly, Orochimaru shot a beam of light at Naruto, who fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" Navi screamed and flew to him.

"Mark my words, boy. Princess Hinata will be mine. Then, once I get the Triforce, I will rule the world, and become King Of Hyrule!" Orochimaru declared with an evil laugh, and left Naruto and Navi.

"Naruto," said Navi. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, and stood up.

"Before Hinata and Kurenai left, Hinata threw something into the moat. I wonder what it is?" Navi quizzed.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out."

"Right."

After walking to the moat, Naruto went underwater to pick up the item that Hinata threw into the water.

Finally, Naruto came out of the water, and stood on the ground.

"Wait... this is...," Naruto was about to say, looking at the item that Hinata gave him.

"The Ocarina Of Time! This is the Royal Family's hidden treasure that Hinata left behind. It glows with a mystical light...," Navi spoke.

* * *

 _Then, Naruto found himself inside the Temple Of Time._ _The windows were stained with glass, and the floor had black and white squares, almost like a checkerboard._

" _Naruto."_

 _Naruto looked around the room trying to figure out where the room was coming from, until he saw a girl around his age standing in front of the altar where the Spiritual Stones were supposed to be._

 _"Hinata!"_

 _She didn't look at him, but continued speaking._

 _"Naruto, when you hold the Ocarina Of Time in your hand, I'm... not going to be around anymore."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I wanted to wait for you, but I couldn't delay any longer," she turned around to face him, holding the Ocarina Of Time in her hands. "At least I can leave you with the Ocarina and this melody which opens the Door Of Time. So listen carefully, and memorize this song."_

 _Finally, she put the Ocarina Of Time to her lips and played a tune,_ _to which Naruto did the same thing._

 _"This is the Song Of Time. Now, Naruto, go to the Temple Of Time and play this melody in front of the altar. You must protect the Triforce! The rest is up to you. Goodbye..."_

 _"Hinata!" cried Naruto who ran after her, but she was gone._

* * *

Then, after the vision ended, he found himself back outside of the castle, and looked at the Ocarina Of Time.

"Naruto. What is it?" Navi asked.

"Navi. We have to go to the Temple Of Time. Remember what Hinata said about the Spiritual Stones and The Door Of Time?"

"Yes," Navi answered.

"Let's go."

After entering Hyrule Castle Town Market, while Naruto and Navi were on their way to the Temple Of Time, a voice called out to them.

"Wait."

Naruto looked to his left, and saw a wounded guard leaning against the wall.

"Are you... Naruto?" the guard questioned.

"Yes," Naruto confirmed, and ran to him. "What happened? Where's Hinata?" Naruto confirmed.

"Orochimaru... betrayed our king... and killed him," the guard told him. "Princess Hinata... escaped the castle with Lady Kurenai. However, Princess Hinata said that she was looking for a boy who came from the forest. Before they left, she gave you something... do you have it?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded.

"Hurry... to the Temple Of Time... and save Hyrule," the guard spoke his last words, exhaled his last breath and died.

Naruto clenched his fists.

 _"Orochimaru..._ _he'll pay for this_ _."_

"Naruto!" Navi snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. "Let's go to the Temple Of Time!"

"Right," Naruto agreed.

* * *

After Naruto and Navi entered the Temple Of Time, they meandered across the room leading them to the altar.

"Look, Naruto. There are three hollows and an inscription here on this altar," Navi pointed out.

"What does it say?" asked Naruto.

"It says, _"Ye who owns three Spiritual Stones. Stand with the Ocarina Of Time and play the Song Of Time."_

Naruto took out the Ocarina Of Time and played the Song Of Time. Then, the Spiritual Stones of Forest, Fire, and Water rose into the air and descended onto the hollows. An image of the Triforce that was placed on the wall glowed with a golden light, and the Door Of Time opened.

A circular chamber, which was on a platform were six medallions, and the Triforce in the center of the platform. At the center of the Triforce was a sword that rested upon the platform.

"Wait. Naruto. Is that...?"

Navi floated to the pedestal, and Naruto followed her.

"The Master Sword!" Navi exclaimed.

"What's the Masrer Sword?" Naruto quizzed.

"They call it the blade of evil's bane! It will help you defeat Orochimaru!"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto pulled out the Master Sword by the hilt and out of its resting place. After that, he and Navi disappeared in a blue gulf of light.

Suddenly, a booming voice said:

"So... you're the one who held the keys to the Door Of Time. I warned you not to mess with me, boy."

"Orochimaru! Where's Hinata?! What have you done to her?!"

Orochimaru chuckled.

"Oh, Naruto. I'm not a fool. I heard you talking with Princess Hinata, and about your plan to try and destroy me."

"What?! Wait! How did you know my name?!" Naruto gasped.

"Naruto. Because of you, you led me into the gates of the Sacred Realm. Excellent work! I owe it all to you, kid! Sweet dreams."

"OROCHIMARU!" Naruto screamed.

The last thing that Naruto saw was Orochimaru laughing maniacally, and disappeared without a trace.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Naruto," a voice commanded.

 _"Who? Who is calling me?"_

"Naruto, the chosen one. Wake up."

 _"The... chosen one?"_

"Wake up, Naruto," the voice repeated.

Naruto groaned and slowly opened his eyes. After waking up, he found himself in a surreal area with platforms made of water that were floating in a room with walls of similar composition, and no apparent floor or ceiling. On the central platforms were six small platforms that looked like the Temple Of Time's medallion images. The images of the six medallions back at the Temple Of Time were black and white, but now they were colorful. Each medallion had a color of their own – gold, green, red, blue, purple and orange.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"You're in the Chamber Of Sages," the voice told Naruto.

"Huh? What the...?"

Naruto searched around the room trying to figure out where the voice was coming from, until he saw a man standing on the yellow medallion. The man had black eyes, spiky gray hair with a goatee matching his hair color, a gaunter face, wrinkles, and single vertical line running under the corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face, and reached his cheeks.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Hiruzen, the Sage Of Light. Ages ago, we ancient Sages built the Temple Of Time to protect the entance to the Sacred Realm. This is the Chamber Of Sages, which is inside the Temple Of Light. The Temple Of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Orochimaru's evil forces. The Master Sword – the evil-destroying sword that you pulled out of the Pedestal Of Time was the final key to the Sacred Realm," Hiruzen explained and chuckled with a smile. "Naruto. Don't be alarmed, my boy. Look at yourself!"

Naruto bent down, and stared at his reflection in the water. But deep in his heart, he knew that something was not right. He had grown a little taller, and looked at his clothes. He was no longer wearing his orange jumpsuit with blue on the upper shoulders and waist areas and the red swirl on the back of his shirt, his orange pants, his large white collar with a tassel on the left side, or his ninja headband. Instead, Naruto was now wearing an orange jacket with black on the upper shoulders and waist area. His jacket still had the red swirl on the back, and a white swirl on his left shoulder, without the tassel. But he was still wearing his ninja headband. However, it wasn't blue. Instead, it was a black bandanna that still had the plate and a leaf symbol on it. Also, Naruto's sandals were not blue anymore, nor did he have a white collar. Instead, his collar was black.

"What in the world happened to me?" Naruto perpelexed.

"You grew up, Naruto!" Navi replied.

Hiruzen continued talking to Naruto.

"The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch. Only one worthy of the title of "Hero Of Time" can pull it from the Pedestal Of Time. However, you were too young to be The Hero Of Time. Therefore, your spirit was sealed here for seven years."

"Seven years?" Naruto inquired. Then, he remembered saying goodbye to Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi seven years earlier before he set off on his adventure to save Hyrule.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Promise me that you'll come back, and don't you dare go dying on us, Naruto, you hear?" said Sasuke._

 _With a grin on his face, Naruto gave everyone the thumbs up._

 _"Don't worry, everyone! I'll come back someday! It's the promise of a lifetime!"_

 _Then, Naruto remembered Orochimaru's last words to him._

 _"Because of you, you led me into the gates of the Sacred Realm. Excellent work! I owe it all to you, kid! Sweet dreams."_

 _End of flashback..._

* * *

"Wait! Did you just say seven years?!" Naruto shrieked.

"Yes. Seven years," Hiruzen confirmed with a nod.

"But, that's impossible! I saw Orochimaru go inside the Sacred Realm with my very own eyes! He told me that he was going to go after Hinata, and claim the Triforce for himself so he could become King Of Hyrule! No way! Please tell me that you're lying! I don't believe you!" Naruto panicked. He fell to the ground and sobbed.

 _"Oh, Great Deku Tree. I'm so sorry. I failed to stop Orochimaru, and save Hyrule. Forgive me."_

"Naruto. Look at me," Hiruzen spoke to Naruto, who looked at him. "There is still hope. The power of the Sages remain. When the power of all the Sages are awakened, their seals will contain all the evil power in the void of the Realm. I am one of the Sages, and your power to join them in the fight to defeat Orochimaru and save Hyrule makes you The Hero Of Time! The Master Sword accepts you as its master. Well? Do you now understand your destiny, Naruto?"

Naruto sniffled, and wiped his eyes.

"Yes, I do."

"Then, take my spirit with you, and find the power of the other Sages, and add their might to your own! You must save Hyrule!"

Before Hiruzen warped Naruto and Navi out of the Chamber Of Sages, Hiruzen gave Naruto the Light Medallion.

* * *

Afterward, Naruto and Navi found themselves back in the Temple Of Time right in front of the Pedestal Of Time where the Master Sword was.

"Wow. I can't believe that you're The Hero Of Time, Naruto," Navi realized.

"Yeah. Me either," Naruto agreed.

"But, is it true that seven years have passed since we were gone?" Navi questioned.

"Yes. Come on, Navi. Let's get going," said Naruto.

"Right."

"Wait," a voice spoke.

"Huh? What's wrong, Navi?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't say anything, Naruto," she replied.

Naruto took out the Master Sword.

"Orochimaru? Is that you? Show yourself! I know you're there!" he barked.

"Wait. Stop, please," the voice called again. Then, out of the shadows, a man stepped into the light, and walked to Naruto and Navi.

The man had dark brown hair, which was in a ponytail tied a few inches above, and like Hinata, he also had lavender eyes. He wore a black ninja headband, which like Naruto's also had a leaf symbol, and a white kimono shirt with long, loose sleeves, matching his hair color, a navy-gray apron tied around his waist, and black sandals.

"My name is Neji. I am a member of the Hyuga Clan. I have been waiting for you, Naruto, The Hero Of Time."

"Wait. How did you know my name?" Naruto questioned, but Neji interrupted him.

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest, one on a high mountain, one under a vast lake, one within the house of the dead, and one inside a goddess of the sand. Together with The Hero Of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. This is the legend of the temples that has been passed down by the Hyuga Clan, and I am one of the survivors."

"Wait. Then you must know where Hinata is. Where is she? Is she alive? I want to see her," Naruto begged.

"Don't worry, Naruto. She is safe, and like me, she is also another survivor of the Hyuga Clan. However, before Hinata and Lady Kurenai left Hyrule, they told me that Orochimaru was responsible for my uncle's death," Neji explained.

"Uncle?" Naruto responded.

"Yes. I am also known as the Prince Of Hyrule. I knew who Hinata was. She was my cousin, and we were very close. We always played together when we we were children," Neji replied.

"Where is Orochimaru? I want to give that bastard a piece of my mind," he determined, clenching his fists. "He also killed The Great Deku Tree. I'll never forgive him."

"Orochimaru used the Door Of Time to enter the Sacred Realm. He obtained the Triforce from the Temple Of Light, and with its power, he became the King Of Evil. His evil power radiated from the temples of Hyrule, and in seven short years, transformed it into a world of monsters," said Neji.

"Wait! What about my family?! And Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi?! What happened to them?!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto-" Neji was about to say.

"I don't have time for this! My friends and family need me!" Naruto cried. He was about to leave the Door Of Time until Neji grabbed his wrist.

"Hey! Let me go, Neji!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, wait. Before you go, I have to tell you something," Neji told him, who let go of his wrist.

"What now?" Naruto snapped.

"Listen. Just hear me out, okay?" said Neji.

Naruto sighed.

"Alright."

"Look. If you believe the legend of The Hero Of Time, then you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages."

"Okay, then who are they?" Naruto inquired.

"One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know," Neji hinted.

"A girl I know?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes," Neji stated. "However, because of the evil powert in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm. Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple. But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village."

"Wait. Neji, I have a quick question," Naruto interrupted.

"What is it?"

"You said that the Sage is a girl I know. Who is she?"

"You'll know when the time comes, Naruto. But if ever you wish to return to the Temple Of Time, memorize this song," said Neji who took out his harp and played a song.

Naruto didn't bother asking Neji where he got the harp from, but he did what he was told, and played the tune along with him.

"What is this song?" Naruto wondered.

"It's called, "The Prelude Of Light." Now go, Naruto. Time is running short."

"Okay," Naruto nodded about to leave the Temple Of Time with Navi.

"Wait," Neji grabbed his hand.

"What?" Naruto replied.

"Please. Take me with you. I can help," said Neji.

"How can I trust you? You're not working for Orochimaru, are you?" Naruto quizzed.

"Naruto. Would I ever lie to you?" asked Neji.

Naruto stared at him for a moment, until he finally said:

"Alright. You can come. But promise me one thing, Neji."

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, alright?"

"Deal," Neji agreed and the two men shook hands.

Finally, the trio were off to Kakariko Village.

But when it came to Neji, there was one question that came to Naruto and Navi's minds.

 _"Can we really trust this_ _guy_ _?"_

Then, another thought came to Naruto's mind.

 _"Hinata... will I ever see you again?"_

Naruto remembered their first meeting at the Hyrule Castle Courtyard seven years ago. Even though Naruto didn't know Hinata that long, he felt like he'd known her forever. But then, he wondered what he'd say to her if he saw her now. In a way, he felt guilty for not making it to Hyrule Castle on time to stop Orochimaru, because if he had not sealed Naruto in the Sacred Realm for seven years, then none of this would have ever happened. Then, Naruto and Hinata would be together forever. But now, Naruto's dream to be with Hinata... was gone... all because of Orochimaru.

The thought of Orochimaru taking Naruto's life away from him was too unbearable and painful.

Naruto felt like crying, but luckily, Neji snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," he replied, wiping his tears.

"Don't worry, Naruto. We'll see Hinata again," Navi consoled Naruto.

"She's right. Now let's go," said Neji, and Naruto agreed with a nod.

 **Next Time:  
Chapter 10: ****Return To Kokiri Forest** **.**

* * *

 ** **(Note:** **So f** **rom here on out, there will be drama down the road, and like the summary of this fanfic says, Naruto will experience a lot of pain, suffering and overcome many trials. I almost had a hard time choosing who would be Sheik – Haku (from The Land Of Waves Arc in the original Naruto anime,** **which was Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, a.k.a. Team 7's first mission** **), or Neji. At first I was going to choose Haku as Sheik because they're both really mysterious and you don't know that much about them until later on.** **I'm not going to reveal Sheik's true identity because that would be spoiling.** **B** **ut for those of us who have played the game, it's pretty obvious who it is.** **So I thought Neji would be a pretty interesting choice for Sheik, mainly because of his bond with Hinata. Yeah, he was mean to her at first, but because of Naruto (who has the power to change people), became more respectful towards her.** **Also, please pretend that Hinata is an only child in this story (yes, I know that Hanabi's her sister and only sibling). So what do you guys think? Anyway, this** **year is the 30th** **a** **nniversary of The Legend Of Zelda series, and it came out on February 21, 1986, thirty years ago.** **S** **o this chapter is to comme** **morate this special occasion.** **I'll talk more about the game later.** **So what are your top 5 favorite Zelda games? Mine are (please be aware that this is my list, not yours) Majora's Mask (#5), Twilight Princess (#4), The Wind Waker (#3), Skyward Sword (#2), and #1 is a pretty obvious choice, but it has to go** **to** **Ocarina Of Time.** **It's not only because of nostalgia, but I loved the idea of how you could switch between Young Link and Adult Link so you can see what's changed in the past seven years** **while he was gone** **. I really want to learn how to play an ocarina** **someday** **though. :D** **Anyway, not** **only was Ocarina Of Time my first Zelda game** **(and the whole series that got me into Nintendo, second would be Mario)** **, but** **even** **to this day, it still remains as my all-time favorite Zelda game, and always will.** **So** **i** **n this fanfic, Part 1 of the story is the Child Saga, while Part 2 is the Adult Saga, kind of like Naruto (which is Part 1), and Shippuden (which is Part 2). Well, you get it.** **Now t** **his chapter was originally going to** **be** **divided into two parts: Part 1 would have been about Naruto meeting Orochimaru for the first time, while Part 2 would have been about Naruto's seven-year sleep** **and him becoming The Hero Of Time** **, but I decided to combine both chapters into one whole chapter just to make it longer. :p** **Oh, and Elphaba1818** **(who is one of my reviewers by the way)** **, in Chapter 8, on the part whe** **re** **Naruto asked Navi what an engagement ring was, I kind of got that idea from the Ocarina Of Time manga by Akira Himekawa,** **so if you guys haven't checked it out, go read it because it's awesome, and took me two days to read it** **. I will also be using some references from other Zelda games** **and add them** **into the** **story** **.** **Sorry if the chapter was** **too** **long (so far this has to be the longest chapter I've ever written), but I hope** **you all enjoyed it, and** **please** **read and review! :D Love you guys. Bye.** **3** **P.S. I just realized that Navi didn't have that much dialogue in this chapter,** **or maybe it's just me** **.** **)**  
**


	12. Author's Note 2

"The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time (Remake)" Author's Note #2.

 **Hey guys. Long time no see, huh? God, I feel like such a terrible person right now.** **I wanted to** **hank you so much for all your condolences regarding** **my grandmother's** **death and for my birthday wishes (which was on May 11).** **For those who don't know, my grandmother (mom's mom) passed away on June 15 after a long battle with diabetes** **. But don't worry, guys. I'm feeling a lot better so I'll be okay. Anyway, on a happier note, I recently made a poll asking you guys which "Zelda" game ("Naruto" style!) I should write next after "Ocarina Of Tim** **e." The choices were "Majora's Mask," "Wind Waker," "Twilight Princess," and "Skyward Sword." It's funny. So far no one has voted for "Skyward Sword" yet, but "Majora's Mask," "Wind Waker" and "Twilight Princess" got 1.33% of those votes. Well, the votes are in,** **and the** **people have spoken. The next "Zelda" game ("Naruto" style!) that I'm going to write after I finish "Ocarina Of Time" is (*drumroll*)... "Wind Waker." "Wind Waker" is another one of my favorite "Zelda" games. There are a lot of funny moments in there, but also some emotional moments as well. One of my favorite parts in the game is at the beginning when (*SPOILER ALERT!*) Link is with Tetra and the rest of the pirates at the Forsaken Fortress so they can rescue Aryll (Link's sister, who got kidnapped by** **a bird called the** **Helmaroc King,** **who also kidnapped Tetra, but except Tetra wasn't taken to the Forsaken Fortress and was rescued by Link) and thanks to Tetra, Link gets thrown out of the barrel and lands in the Forsaken Fortress, and he loses his sword in the process, but he eventually gets it back. The look on Link's face is so priceless, like Tetra said. XD No, seriously. She does actually say that in the game. I have the Wii U HD remake of "Wind Waker" and "Twilight Princess." After playing the Wii U HD remake of "Wind Waker," I knew that I wanted to write the "Naruto" fanfic version of it, and most of you guys voted for the "Naruto" fanfic version of "Wind Waker," (which had 100% of those votes) so that's what you're gonna get. But like I said before, I'm** **going to write "Wind Waker" ("Naruto" style!) after I'm done writing "Ocarina Of Time" ("Naruto" style!), so you're just gonna have to wait a little longer. Thanks to everyone who voted. Like the remake of "The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time," in the remake of "The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker," there are going to be a few changes, but then again it won't hurt. Example, instead of Naruto having a sister (Aryll) like Link has, Naruto is going to have a brother, which is Konohamaru, who will be playing Aryll. I know that Naruto and Konohamaru aren't related, but just pretend that they are. In real life, Hiruzen (the Third Hokage) and Biwako (Hiruzen's wife) are obviously Konohamaru's grandparents. Unlike "The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Tine where Minato and Kushina die, I think they're gonna be alive in this one. Even though I had this idea where Naruto (Link) and Sakura (Tetra) would talk about their pasts and of how they're both orphans. That's not in the actual** **game, though. It's just something that I had in mind. But then I thought that in my "Naruto" fanfic version of "Ocarina Of Time," well, Naruto is adopted by Iruka, Shizune, Jiraiya and Tsunade since Minato and Kushina are obviously dead, both in the real "Naruto" series and "The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time," I thought that I should have Minato and Kushina stay alive in my "Naruto" version of "Wind Waker." I'll also include Biwako and Hiruzen in the story, so that way, Naruto and Konohamaru won't be orphans. :D Who knows? Maybe I might do a sneak peek of "Wind Waker." ;) Well you get the idea. In fact, speaking of "Wind Waker," somebody actually wrote a "Zelda: Wind Waker" fanfic a long time ago. It's called "The Wind Waker: Tetra's Journey," written by Ultimate TH. In other words, the story is the same as it is in the game, but except this time, it's in Tetra's POV. I highly recommend that you check it out. It's awesome. I read it a long time ago, and I loved it. I just started re-reading it too. I'm planning to release the "Naruto" fanfic version of "The Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker" on Naruto's birthday (October 10) because "Wind Waker" starts off with Link's birthday. Hopefully I can get "The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time" done in time before I do "The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker." But I'm a terrible procrastinator. XD Anyway, I just thought I might want to share some things with you. So I recently bought the 3DS remake of "Ocarina Of Time" again. For those of you who don't know, one day, I was out with my family and when we came home, I realized that my 3DS pouch was missing. Luckil** **y, on Christmas of 2015, my mom bought me a new 3DS pouch to replace the one that I lost. Not only that, but almost all of my games were in my old 3DS pouch, except for "Animal Crossing: New Leaf" and "Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon." One of the games that were missing was "The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time 3D." Well, at least I got a few of my games back, but I hope that it will never happen again. Anyway, I'm getting off the subject. Here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to work on Chapter 10 of remake of "The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time," and work on "Zelda: Ocarina Of Time" (which is the 3DS version of course. Basically, it's kind of like a guide. Not a walkthrough, but a guide, just so I can get some ideas for my fanfic. In the game, right now I'm at the part where (*SPOILER ALERT!*) Link has to get the Zora's Sapphire from Ruto (who is being so annoying right now), but he has to help her get it back in order to open the Door Of Time at the Temple Of Time with the three Spiritual Stones (the Kokiri's Emerald, Goron's Ruby, and Zora's Sapphire, obviously). Obviously you know what happens after that for those of you who've played the game. I'm a little bit behind in the game, but I'll catch up once I get to the Forest Temple in the game and write the chapter at the same time. And now begins Part 2 of the remake of "The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time" - the Adult Saga. You could say that Part 2 of this fanfic is kind of like "Naruto Shippuden." Both Link (in "Ocarina Of Time," I mean) and Naruto start** **off as kids in Part 1 of the story, and Part 2 starts off with them as adults.** **Anyways, Chapter 10 should be out soon,** **so sorry about my rambling. XD Bye, guys. 3**


End file.
